Blossoming
by ErikaVeex3
Summary: At an academy laced with legends and a beautiful lakeside campus, Sasuke and Naruto start off their junior year as simply best friends and rivals. Through new trials, will the heart present itself in it's curious manner? And what of those legends? SxN AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) Starting my new SasuNaru story, my first long fanfiction with the couple (Which is sad, they are my favorite pairing..) I've been working on it a few months now. I'm really proud of what I've written so far, so i hope you enjoy :) This'll follow Sasuke and Naruto through junior and senior year, though emphasis will be placed on their relationship and not school. Reviews are much appreciated :D**

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey, wait up!"

Sasuke knew all too well that he shouldn't slow down – or, more accurately, that he should _bolt _– but he found his feet glue to the pavement. He flicked a lazy glance back at the blonde who was chasing him down, pushing past the people clad in the uniforms which matched their own. He huffed when he caught up, "Sasuke-" He breathed heavy, "It's been so long!"

"I know," Sasuke returned to walking, shocking Naruto at first, who quickly rushed to catch up with the brisk walking Uchiha.

"Bet you missed me," Naruto's lips pursed, grin spreading across his cheeks, "Did you get any of my letters?"

"One or two."

"You never wrote me back," Naruto grumbled.

"You didn't get my letters?" Sasuke responded innocently, grinning when Naruto punched him in the arm.

"I'm not that stupid!" Naruto pouted, "Whatever. I'm sure you were busy."

Sasuke's smile became concealed when he spoke to his friend, "How was your summer, Naruto?" He knew Naruto was waiting for an answer. Of course, Sasuke had received all of Naruto's letter, and assumed he knew how it was.

"Not bad," Naruto scratched his head, "I mean, IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!"

Sasuke winced at his friend's loud tone, "I'm glad you had fun."

Naruto's brows furrowed, "You're _glad_? Are you feeling okay, Sasuke?"

Naruto, who seemed to know no bounds of personal space, pressed his palm to Sasuke's forehead instinctively. Sasuke pulled away, a low growl escaping his lips, "Naruto. Don't touch me."

Naruto rolled his eyes, returning a healthy ways away from Sasuke. Stuffing his hand in his pockets, he asked hopefully, "Did you put in your boarding slip yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are you… gonna put me down?"

"Are you going to be a total slob?"

"No!" Naruto quickly defended, "I mean, I'll clean up after myself and stay away from your stuff…"

"And will you be home late after curfew every night? Almost getting me in trouble?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad-"

"You better wear clothes at all times."

Naruto nodded, "You put it in already, didn't you, you annoying bastard."

"Who else would I put down?" Sasuke replied monotonely, "You're a pain in my ass Naruto, but I'm the only one who will deal with you. I'm too nice to drop you on some unassuming classmate."

"Too _nice_?" Naruto let out a muffled 'hmph', "You're something else, Sasuke."

"If you don't want to room with me, change my name on your boarding slip," Sasuke picked up his pace, "We both know _you _haven't handed in yours yet."

Naruto stopped walking and watched his raven take flight. Boy could that guy be a pain in his ass sometimes. To Naruto, Sasuke was his total opposite. Naruto was lazy, messy, and the definition of 'irrational' if a person could so embody the word. Sasuke was neat, refined, and level headed, always thinking before making an action. He rarely did anything uncalculated. He was a straight A-student, heir to a large company his family owned, and to boot, he was extremely attractive. Every girl wanted him. Naruto looked like a footnote next to him, but, at the same time, Naruto hung to him the closest. For whatever reason.

"Sakura!" Naruto saw the pink hair he would know anywhere. He walked quickly to catch up to her, "How was your summer?"

"Very nice, Naruto," She smiled, "How was yours?"

"Mine was _so _fun. I traveled all over and-"

"How cool," She grinned, "I've got to hurry up and get to the girl's hall, if you don't mind."

"Okay," Naruto smiled, watching the sassy girl walk off. He sighed. He was starting to get tired of never earning her affections. He jumped when he heard,

"Hello, Naruto. How was your summer?" He looked at the dark haired girl who blushed when she spoke.

"It was great, Hinata!" He put on a cheerful grin again, "How was yours?"

"Oh, you know, fun," She smiled bashfully, "We went somewhere too sunny though. I get sunburned so easily…"

"Right," Naruto nodded, "I remember that one time when you turned red as a tomato-"

Hinata mimicked the color now, "Yes, well, I've got to go. Sorry to bother you!"

"You weren't-" She was gone. Naruto sighed, looking up at the large, brick building up in front of him where Sasuke was headed off to. Looking at the large, brass clock, Naruto felt his cheeks pale as he took off in a sprint. Five minutes to hand in that damn slip of paper? He couldn't not have Sasuke as his roommate!

Trudging up to the woman as she began to close everything up, Naruto begged, "I know I'm like a minute late, but, please, take this-"

"I'm closed."

"I have to put this slip in. Please."

"Look, kid-"

"Please?" His blonde hair was pushed out of his eyes when he looked up at her, pleading, "My best friend and I need to room."

She reluctantly took the slip of paper and put it in the box, "You're lucky you're a cute kid."

Naruto beamed and scratched his head, "Thanks, lady! You're a life saver!"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, amused look on his features. He held the key in his hand, satchel over his shoulder and suitcase resting on the floor, "You're lucky."

"Just had to turn on the old charm!" Naruto grinned, walking over, "The Uzumakis were famous for it!"

"I mean you're lucky you have someone who's willing to room with you," He smirked, "Let's go, idiot."

"Hey-" Naruto fell silent, trudging behind Sasuke as they made their way toward the right wing of the dormitory. Stopping at a door on the second floor, Sasuke slid in the key and opened it up to reveal their living arrangement for their junior year. It was nicer than the last two years. Naruto was glad.

"We got lucky!" Naruto grinned, going to the window immediately, "Look at that view!"

Sasuke grinned behind the blonde, who marveled at the view of the infamous plum blossom tree which grew next to the school's prized lake. It wasn't uncommon to hang out under the shade of the large tree, but there were rumors about the tree's Ume – Japanese plums. Every day until late fall people would spend their free time near there, as the lake was a loved spot on campus. In midwinter it would pick up again, when the lake froze and people took their chances skating on the lake. The rest of the school year, people would enjoy it just as much. It was undoubtedly the prettiest, most peaceful spot on campus – and by _chance - _Sasuke had ended up with him and his blonde idiot – who just _happened _to love the lake – getting the perfect view of the campus gem.

"Strange, I asked for a room near the parking lot," Sasuke dropped his things, hiding his smile with his dark locks. Naruto wheeled around to glare at him,

"Are you crazy? This view is probably the best view on campus!"

"Well, if it'll keep you quiet, I'll keep the room." Sasuke began to neatly unpack things.

Naruto grinned, happy with getting this room. Having a room like this, with a view like _that, _there was no way this year would turn out bad. Besides, he was rooming with Sasuke finally! Last year, he had gotten stuck with his friend Shikamaru, which was better by all means than rooming with Choji freshman year, but Shikamaru quickly got fed up with Naruto's antics and his dorm life became a – wait for it – total _drag_.

Naruto threw his clothes in his draws and flopped on the bed, "That's my bed."

"What?" Naruto's eyes flashed open, "No way! This one's mine! It's bigger!"

"No, that's why it's my bed." Sasuke huffed, "Do I have to remind you again that I have several inches on you?"

"That's not fair," Naruto argued, "here, we'll make a bet-"

"Okay. I bet I can poke you with my hand," Sasuke raised his right hand and pointed at it. Naruto immediately went into his reflex mode, where every time Sasuke jabbed at him, Naruto dodged. Eventually, Naruto grinned when he caught his hand in his palm,

"Ha! I win! My bed-" He was poked hard in the ribs.

"Naruto," Sasuke held his free hand up, "I showed you my right hand. It'd be best if you paid attention to which hand I was poking you with. You might have fared a little better."

Naruto rubbed his stomach where Sasuke had poked him, before reluctantly trudging to the other bed. His eyes lit up when he saw the view of the window from this bed, "Sasuke, you don't know what you gave up! This bed is so much better!"

Sasuke grinned again. That kid was denser than a block of lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two :) I hope you enjoy it. Please review, because I love reviews oh so much :P First hints that something's bothering Sasuke a little. Enjoy :) (P.s. - Chapters will get longer over time. No doubt. And less info-filly. Yes, I just made up the word info-filly :P)**

-x-x-x-

"Sasuke," Naruto panted, "Why are you so… fast…"

"If I went slow, would it hurt you less?"

"Yes-"

"Too bad," Sasuke grinned, picking up speed. He wanted to laugh at the dirty jokes playing in his head. You could say he was a bit of a closet perv. Gym class was like this usually.

Naruto pushed himself to keep up with his dark haired best friend, despite the way his calves burned, "Can't we slow down, just a little?"

"If you want to be the best, you have to push yourself. I'm already slowing myself down for you, Naruto. Do you want me to fall behind due to your laziness?"

Naruto sighed, "Go on ahead. I don't want to hold you back."

Sasuke looked at the blonde somewhat surprised, as they ran around the gym track with the other boys well in their dust. He watched his blonde friend slowly drop back into a light jog, matching the other boys. With his pride on the line, Sasuke pushed himself to move faster, quickly lapping most of the boys. He grinned when he caught up to Naruto, walking behind him for a time before walking beside him with a grin, "You're fast. It took me all that time to catch up to you."

Naruto looked at him and laughed a little, "You're funny, Sasuke," His smile fell.

"Come on. Gym is nearly over." Sasuke grabbed his gym bag and walked toward the door of the gym.

"Not going to the locker room, again?" Naruto was confused by Sasuke. He seemed to have a thing against the locker room – which they _finally _got to use this year, being upper classmen and all.

"We have ninth period gym, I might as well just go back to the dorm and shower comfortably."

"But we'll be sweaty the whole time we walk there-"

"I didn't say you had to come with me," Sasuke pushed open the glass door and stepped into the cool breeze, walking on the path toward the dormitories. He was glad that at least there, they had the decency to put stalls for showers in, rather than just shower heads beside each other.

He heard the sound of feet behind him and smiled to himself. He had been walking slow as it was, waiting for them.

"Hey," Naruto grinned, "I was thinking about it and you're right. We can shower longer if we go back to the dorm, right?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his hand towel, "And the fall breeze wipes most of the sweat away.

"It is nice to go for a walk without a ton of people out," Naruto agreed, seeming to wander on his own with the conversation, "So quiet."

"You. Quiet." Sasuke chuckled, "You're a walking mass of complexes, Naruto."

"A walking mass of… what?"

"With a head like lead," Sasuke made a fist and knocked on Naruto's noggin, "You're lucky for me, idiot."

"You should be lucky for me!" Naruto argued, caught off guard when Sasuke turned to him amused,

"Why?"

"Oh, well," Naruto's brows furrowed as he racked his brain. Seriously, what did he offer Sasuke? He was fun – but Sasuke preferred to read than even have fun! – and he was charming – but Sasuke didn't like guys to begin with – and he was- What else was Naruto? His face crumbled and contorted at the realization that perhaps, all he really did was hold Sasuke back.

"I am lucky for you," Sasuke spoke as he resumed his walk, "You're comic relief."

Naruto thought about this, before smiling and catching up to Sasuke, "Ha, right! Comic relief."

Sasuke knew it had went over Naruto's head, but it was okay that it had. It was hardly what Sasuke meant, anyway. Naruto was important to Sasuke in ways Sasuke couldn't exactly define, but knew.

Once in the dormitory, Sasuke quickly headed to the showers, hoping to finish before Naruto, but somewhat unnerved when his blonde friend joined him, stepping into the stall beside him. Naruto was a little short to peer completely over, but Sasuke could have a full show if he wanted to. His cheeks burned at the thought, and he quickly washed without a word, scurrying out of the bathroom before Naruto had even put shampoo in his hair. Naruto questioned why, immediately curious if Sasuke wasn't comfortable with being naked because he was, well, _small_. Naruto shrugged the idea off, unsure of why he had even had a picked interest in the matter. Wrapping a towel around himself, he walked back to his room to find Sasuke sitting comfortably at his desk, working on the homework for the day.

Naruto walked over and opened the window, leaning his head out to sniff the crisp autumn air. October was such a nice month. Then again, was there a month Naruto didn't like? He didn't really like July or August, but, that was because he was away from school. Of course he always went on 'awesome' trips all over the world, during the summer. At least in his head.

While his friends – like Sakura, who spent a week in Paris this year, or Shino, who visited Egypt to study a rare sand beetle – traveled the world or enjoyed their lavish homes, Naruto found himself sitting in a dusty old apartment alone. He spent the summer wandering; Walking the streets, people watching from the roof, enjoying the view from places that weren't home. When he felt lonely he'd write to Sasuke, who this year, went with his family to Italy where his father was working on establishing a business deal. He was prepping Sasuke to take it over properly after college, but he wanted to immerse him at least a little while he was younger. Which one of the many worldly establishments Sasuke would set up headquarters in was a mystery. Naruto hated the idea that in a few years, he wouldn't be able to spend all his time with Sasuke.

He remembered the time his grandfather explained to Naruto their situation. It was the first time Naruto had been expelled from school.

"You're not like other kids, Naruto," his voice rose with every word, "You don't have money to buy your way out of problems. You've got no parents and no money. You'll have nothing if you keep this up!"

When he entered the prepatory middle school, Naruto felt out of place immediately. Even if his actions should have completely changed, he was still young and foolish and _angry _that he wasn't like other kids. It only worsened. He picked fights, acted out. Didn't do his homework. When his first semester grades came in and told him he was in danger of failing out of the school, Naruto felt a sense of fear set in.

But he didn't know what to do. To make up for the pain and confusion, he became the goof ball. By the time the second quarter break rolled around, he had almost enough referrals to get him kicked from the school for good. When he returned home and had to sleep with three blankets just to keep warm since they had no heat, Naruto, for the first time, missed the school. That was when it switched on him; If luck could be so kind.

On his first day back to class, Naruto's day started awfully. He discovered his meal card lacked a balance to buy his breakfast, because his grandfather hadn't received his paycheck to supplement it yet. After arguing with the man for a long time, he set off in a rush toward the school building, fearing lateness. In his rush, he tripped on the stairs and dropped all his binders. When he finally pulled his things together and got himself to class, albeit, five minutes late, he was forced with facing a none too pleased teacher. When Naruto couldn't come up with a valid excuse, the teacher warned him that this would be a referral. That was when Naruto began to beg.

"He was with me," Naruto looked up in surprise to see a dark haired boy with piercing, intimidating – at least at the time – black eyes, "I asked him to do me a favor, and it caused his lateness."

"Oh, Sasuke-" The teacher looked at Naruto critically, speaking through gritted teeth, "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

Sasuke had weight with the school, and from that day forward, weight in Naruto's life. He never asked Sasuke why he did it. He was just grateful he had. For saving him from leaving the school entirely to go back to his impoverished home, he would do anything for Sasuke. He wasn't sure Sasuke understood that, but Naruto would make it clear when the time was right. Sasuke had become his savior and his best friend. It kept Naruto's outlook positive when he felt like the world was collapsing, that he was just too different to belong, because there were people like Sasuke who would do things from the kindness of their heart on his darkest days. Naruto would never forget that.

Turning toward his friend who was oblivious to the fond thoughts running through Naruto's mind, Naruto grinned. The kid could be an ass hole, hardly did anything and nitpicked everything from what Naruto wore to his sloppy habits, but Naruto couldn't imagine a life without him in it. Knowing that in a few years, they would separate, killed Naruto. Losing his best friend was something Naruto couldn't think about right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love this chapter :P It's cute. They're cute. Hehe. I just love them, what can I say? Oh, I got a blog, by the way. Just to keep you updated on my life, do some fun meme things, the like. If you want to check it out, go view my profile and click the link I'm putting there. Either way, make sure to review!**

-x-x-x-

Naruto found himself running to catch up to Sasuke after class again. Sasuke looked at him curiously, "You'll see me in just a few minutes back at the room anyway, why do you always run to keep up with me?"

"Because," Naruto rolled his eyes, giving no reason as if it was a 'duh' moment, "Want to do something tonight?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde curiously, "Hm? Sakura already turn you down?"

"Hey," Naruto pouted, "Just because you don't have any interest in dating, doesn't mean I can't have a love life."

"You're 'love life' consists of you chasing a pink haired priss who has absolutely no interest in you. Wise up and choose someone who does."

Naruto sighed, shoving his hands in the pocket of his navy blue pants, "Whatever. I asked you if you wanted to hang out. Not about Sakura."

"What do you plan to drag me into doing?" Sasuke sighed.

"We haven't been down to the lake yet…" Naruto glanced hopefully at Sasuke, "Remember how pretty it is at night?"

"Naruto, it's getting cold out."

"I know, and soon we won't be able to go-"

Sasuke sighed, looking at the worry crossing the blonde's face, "Fine."

"-And then we'll have to wait till-" Naruto stopped, "Awesome. You're the best, Sasuke!" He threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him in tightly. Sasuke grunted in a disapproving manner, but didn't remove Naruto's arm from his shoulder.

That evening, when they walked to the lake together against the stunning pink sky, Naruto shivered. He had worn his blazer, but it was thin and not suitable for the chilly wind blowing off the lake. Still, Naruto persevered, determined to visit the lake before it got any colder. It was nearly November, and Naruto wanted to enjoy it's pretty view at least once before he had to wait for it to freeze over to enjoy it.

"Are you happy, Naruto?"

Naruto stared at the lake, sitting on the bench next to Sasuke. He grinned and nodded, "Really, really happy."

"All over a lake?" Sasuke smiled at the simplicity Naruto enjoyed.

"No, it's…" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smile, "I'm at the lake with you. That makes me happy!"

"With me?" Sasuke's brows creased, "Why does that make you happy?"

"You're my best friend. It's my junior year. And my past and my future might not be so bright, so I have to enjoy these moments where I have this lake and you right here. Moments like these will make me truly happy when I think back to them."

Sasuke fell silent, thinking about what the blonde meant. Why would his future not be so bright? Sasuke knew about his past, a little bit, though Naruto didn't know that. So he just let Naruto's words hang there and set in for a while, enjoying the view of the lake beside Naruto as much as the blonde enjoyed it beside Sasuke. The sky was a deep orange up until where it met the last hint of blue. Naruto and Sasuke's colors. It would be opposite in the morning, when the last tinges of orange would meet the vast blue sky. Sasuke thought he liked the sunset better, even if he was always up to see the sunrise and watched it more often than he did the sunset.

"What're you being for Halloween?" Naruto asked to break the silence, relaxing his hands behind his head, leaning back.

"Isn't dressing up for kids and sluts?" Sasuke snorted.

"No!" Naruto argued, "I haven't decided what I'll be yet. You should be something cool and dark."

"Cool and dark?" Sasuke raised a brow, "What, should I be a vampire?" He laughed at the idea.

"That's so spot on!" Naruto lit up, "you could be a vampire! And I… hm, what should I be?"

"If you're looking for a costume that expresses the true you, you should be a cup of ramen." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "That would be so cool."

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's dullness. Sometimes his best friend really amazed him. Changing the subject, Naruto asked, "Are you going home for thanksgiving?"

"No point."

"I'm staying too," Naruto nodded, "So we'll go to the dinner together then?"

"You're dragging me to a lot of things this year, and not even last minute like usual," Sasuke grinned darkly, "Given up on women or something?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, "I'm just saying if we're both here we might as well-"

"You, for all the goofy, random things you say, miss jokes like you miss balls in the baseball elective." Sasuke grunted.

"Hey, I was good at baseball!" Naruto argued, "I even had my own special position created just for me-"

"You didn't find it weird that you were playing the space directly behind the third basemen – the best man on the team who never missed anything?"

Naruto thought about this, placing his head in one hand as it dawned on him, "I was really _that bad?"_

"Sports isn't your strength," Sasuke shrugged, "Then again, judging by your lazy attitude, neither is academics."

Naruto grinned to himself timidly. He'd tell Sasuke another time what his real academic status was – it was due in a large part to Sasuke himself, after all – so for right now, Naruto kept his grin minimal and hid his little pleasure. It comforted him to know that, despite having a – reasonably so – low IQ, he wasn't so bad in the academic department. Not so bad at all.

He took this time to look up at his friend, whose face was a mystery as usual. As it was, Sasuke hardly talked to other people. He oozed coolness in the way he carried himself, and wasn't above engaging in conversation when he saw fit, but for the most part, nothing caught Sasuke's attention that was worth it for him to vocalize his opinion. He spoke in brief sentences when he was talked to and didn't feel like it. He had earned the reputation as the 'cold' shouldered Uchiha, a dark and mysterious character which somehow only helped his sex appeal to the ladies. Every girl wanted him and every guy envied him. Or, at least, what they thought he was.

Sasuke was a lot gentler than people knew. Naruto never pressed too much for personal questions, but he knew there was some hectic stuff at home Sasuke was avoiding. He knew his brother gave him hell, and would have stolen the heir position from him if he hadn't left home a few years ago severing ties and only visiting for tense visits around the holidays. Despite the darkness which plagued his past similar to the darkness that plagued Naruto's, Naruto saw a bright outlook for his friend who was handsome, witty, and rich. His family had enough money to feed a third world country, and Naruto imagined Sasuke might just use it that way. See, while Sasuke would never be assumed to by other people, Naruto saw him from a different angle. Sasuke enjoyed a simple life, only seeing the necessities and never doing things in excess.

Naruto shivered when the wind blew again. Sasuke glanced at him curiously, "Cold?" He knew he'd regret it, but he offered still, "Do you want my jacket?"

"No," Naruto shook his head, "Then I'll just make you cold."

"My mother always said I was like a human furnace," Sasuke argued, "If you're cold, take it."

"Are you really that hot?" Naruto absentmindedly placed a hand to Sasuke's forehead, surprised at the warm radiating from Sasuke's skin, "You are. It must be nice."

Sasuke was surprised by how cold Naruto felt. Sasuke winced when he made the move to wrap his arms around the blonde, who didn't find it at all weird due to his lack of a personal bubble. For Sasuke, the move was irritating in one way, and nerve-racking in another. Naruto was surprised by the move, shocked that Sasuke would step so far out of his comfort zone to warm Naruto up. He couldn't object though, he was frigid, "Thanks," Naruto's teeth chattered slightly.

"If you get sick, I get sick," Sasuke justified his actions, "We should… be heading back soon."

"Okay," Naruto agreed, "I never even got dinner-" He stopped, thinking of what day it was, "Well, I'm not really hungry, actually-"

"Oh really? I was in a ramen mood," Sasuke knew what day it was as well.

"Ramen?" Naruto's eyes filled with sadness, "You're never in a ramen mood. And on a day when – When I'm not hungry…"

"Too bad, I was going to treat you to an all you can eat meal," Sasuke stood, unwrapping his arms from Naruto and beginning his trek up the pathway, eyes flicking back occasionally to the blonde, who quickly sped up to catch the raven,

"Treat me? Well, I'm never one to turn down free food!" Naruto thanked the heavens that Sasuke was in a ramen mood.

Sasuke grinned to himself. Did the blonde not realize how much Sasuke disliked ramen? He ate it so frequently with Naruto. Today was the day his meal card didn't have a balance though. His grandfather filled it up with as much as he could spare beyond tuition, and for the little that Naruto ate, it ran out today. It was after sundown, and Naruto hadn't eaten since yesterday – under the usual 'I'm not hungry' pretense. All you can eat ramen would fill his aching stomach and help him sleep well. And to think, all that went through the blonde's head was how random it was that Sasuke wanted ramen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again :) More cute-Sasuke. Trying to show how Sasuke is with Naruto, compared to everyone else. Does anyone notice a pattern in the beginning of the chapters? It's a minor thing you might take more notice to after the winter in the story. But, oh well, let me know if you see it. Check out my blog, link's on my profile, and make sure to review! Pleaseee review. Thank you! :D**

**-x-x-x-**

Naruto really got tired of how quickly Sasuke walked. It was like he was always five steps behind him, "Sasuke, would it kill you to slow down?"

"Do your legs not move faster?" Sasuke enjoyed having the blonde follow his every move. It was something he now expected and enjoyed, watching the blonde get flustered as he strived to keep up with his taller, slightly older, more confident friend. Sasuke liked being in control rather than being told what to do.

"They might fall off if I keep them moving at the same rate as you!" Naruto grumbled, walking beside the briskly paced Sasuke.

"You're out of shape," Sasuke grinned at Naruto's unamused expression, "Don't you want to go to the Halloween dance or whatever? I figured you'd be eager to go, after so feverishly insisting I accompany you."

"You make it sound like I begged," Naruto rolled his eyes, "And, I don't know. I didn't have time to get a costume-"

Sasuke grinned at the blonde as he turned the key in their room, "I know. I figured you wouldn't have the hours to search for a ramen costume, so I ordered you one."

"You-"

"Don't thank me. When people laugh at you dressed as a bowl of ramen, I'll get enough enjoyment from that to cover what I spent on it."

Naruto looked at the costume Sasuke put on his bed. He looked from Sasuke, to the garment, to Sasuke, surprised. Sasuke always seemed to be nice to Naruto, but buying him costumes and what not seemed a little much, didn't it? He mumbled out a, "Thank you," Before running his fingers over the nicely made costume. He sensed it wasn't a cheaply made one, and wondered how much Sasuke had paid for it. He could never pay him back for it, and he felt like he should even if he said not to. Naruto would just make up for it some other way.

Sasuke undid his button down uniform shirt and placed it in his clothes hamper, slipping on a dark t-shirt and then the cloak he got. He put on red contacts and prosthetic fangs, grinning at how vampire-esque he looked. Naruto, who was half way into his ramen costume, jumped when Sasuke appeared behind him, breathing on his neck when he whispered, "Cool and dark enough?"

"Creepy, definitely," Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, running his hand over his neck and quickly tugging on the ramen costume. Looking at Sasuke full on, he looked simple and laid back but dark and mysterious. With a grin Naruto smirked, "If you chased skirts I'd tell you to dress like this more often – it enhances the whole 'dark and dangerous' thing you've got going on."

"And if you didn't chase skirts, I'd say to dress like that more often. You're a giant noodle on the inside, why not match it on the outside?" Sasuke grinned despite the fact that he too would be humiliated by attending the Halloween dance with his giant noodle of a best friend. He didn't mind.

Arriving, A few people chuckled when Naruto walked in dressed as his ramen self. Sakura walked over with Ino and commented on the originality, "Naruto, your outfit is fantastic. You'll win best costume for sure!" When she noticed Sasuke, her eyes widened slight and she blushed a deep blush, "You look so cool, Sasuke. Like a really awesome vampire prince. You're so convincing, heh, I'd let you bite me-"

"Sakura, you large foreheaded slut, stop hitting on Sasuke."

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura glared, being pulled off by her blonde friend. They were shamelessly dressed as geisha girls. The slutty kind.

"Sasuke, you're stealing all my girls without even saying anything to them," Naruto pouted.

"You can have Sakura AND Ino if you want," Sasuke's nose crinkled at the thought, "I have no interest in them."

"Yeah, that's what pisses me off!" Naruto argued, "It's not fair that the one guy who's too busy for a girlfriend gets all the-"

"Naruto, I think your costume is the best thing I've ever seen!" Kiba was laughing as he walked over with Shikamaru and Shino in toe. Kiba was a werewolf, Shikamaru a zombie, and Shino some type of secret agent, or something.

"It's pretty awesome," Shikamaru nodded, "My bet's on you to win tonight."

"And Shikamaru never bets," Kiba added, as if Naruto wasn't aware of this, "If you don't win with your huge cup of ramen, I'll run around the room naked."

"I should tell the girls to vote for me just to see your face when you realize you have to follow through with it," Sasuke spoke up, fanged grin spreading on his lips. Kiba seemed surprised to hear the Uchiha speak.

"Hey, don't use your vampire charm to cheat me out of it!" Naruto glared, "I shouldn't get my hopes up though. She only said she was going to vote for me before she saw you behind me."

"Yeah, if Sasuke's here, I might eat my words," Kiba grimaced, "I'd really rather not run around the room naked, if you don't mind, Naruto."

"We don't want to see that anyway," Naruto grinned. Kiba glared at Naruto with some humor, turning to Shikamaru and asking, "We should go scare the girls."

"Why? It's no fun when they beat you afterwards… only troublesome.."

"You're just mad because you don't like getting hit anymore. Last year you enjoyed it."

"Who would enjoy getting hit?" Everyone met Sasuke's curious gaze. Apparently, he was feeling rather vocal tonight.

"Eh, he had this senior he was crazy about, named Temari. She went off to the desert for school and hasn't contacted anybody since even though they had a whole touching moment on her graduation day. Something about the desert being where she belonged…" Kiba shrugged it off, "She always seemed like the love them and leave them type to me anyway."

"She didn't leave me," Shikamaru's fists tightened, "There's just not good service in the middle of the desert."

"We'll see," Kiba shot Naruto a look that said 'she's not coming back for him', "Well, we're going to go harass the girls. Good luck."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a smug smile. Sasuke raised a brow, "What?"

"Look who's being all social!" Naruto's lips pursed, "Go figure, when you look even more terrifying than usual, you get friendly."

"So I look terrifying usually?" Sasuke raised a brow, unsure if he should be insulted.

"No, I meant…" Naruto tried to think of how he could rephrase that, "Whatever it is, it's working for you."

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's lame cover, "Go find a seat. I'll get us some punch."

"Okay," Naruto smiled, searching for an open table amongst the large auditorium. Spotting Kiba's jacket, Naruto dropped down his stuff and Sasuke's things at two of the several empty seats at the table, figuring that if Sasuke was willing, he'd perhaps finally introduce Sasuke to some of his other friends. Sitting there, he was surprised when three seniors walked over together to sit at the table.

"Hey Naruto," Tenten smiled, sitting beside him, "How's your junior year been?"

"Great," Naruto grinned, "How's your last year of hell going?" The words felt weird on his tongue, since he hardly felt that way.

"It's fantastic!" Tenten laughed, "I just sent in all my applications for college the other day. From here on out, it's smooth sailing. I'm so glad."

"It must be nice. I'm still working my ass off," Naruto's nose crinkled.

"You? Working?" Tenten teased, "It'll get better in time. Once you pass the SATs, it's pretty much butter from there. Don't fret blondie."

Naruto smiled at Tenten, one of the nicer girls in school. She was the first one to really openly accept the reformed Naruto into her life when he joined the newspaper with her. There was actually a debate at the time if they should let him join. Ambition editor in chief even though she was a junior Tenten had the final say, and what she said was, "I'll kick your ass if you don't come through, but I trust you enough to give you a shot." That was all Naruto needed to do his best.

"Yet, what will he do when he tanks those SATs?" Neji smirked, staring off at the dance floor, "It won't be smooth sailing."

"Neji, the kids has better grades than y-"

"Tenten," Naruto scolded, "Let Neji think what he wants."

Tenten glanced at him with skeptical eyes, "I don't know why you hide it," She whispered, "I wouldn't know if you didn't peek my interest into me snooping in your academic file."

"Expectations," Naruto shrugged, "You know." Was that it? Naruto wasn't sure why he kept it a secret. He kind of liked the fact that there was this very private side of himself.

"Your secret is safe with me then," Tenten shrugged, "I just wish you'd let me hang it over Neji's head some."

"It's okay," Naruto smiled, "It doesn't hurt if it's not the truth."

"If someone called me a slut it would still hurt even if I'm not."

Naruto's smile faltered, "I'm okay though. Really."

"Always here if you need me, Naruto," She smiled.

"Let's go dance, Tenten." Neji said plainly, holding his hand out to her. She smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair, before grabbing Neji's hand and walking with him to the dance floor. Lee, who had been there in the beginning, took off for Sakura sometime before his conversation with Tenten was finished. Sasuke sat in the seat beside Naruto now, holding a glass of punch for Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled, "You took a while."

"I got sidetracked," Sasuke shrugged.

Later that night, the vampire and his ramen clad friend stood amongst the other high schoolers eagerly awaiting the best costume award. Of course, Sasuke already knew who won. Naruto, on the other hand, shifted nervously, "I think you've got it, Sasuke," He mumbled, "It's always a popularity contest."

"Don't be so doubtful, Naruto," Sasuke's gaze was void of emotion, "Maybe a _mysterious _fate played their part and showed you to be the victor."

"Doubt it," Naruto seemed to neglect Sasuke's reprimanding words earlier, "Don't feel bad if you win."

"Hn," Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. He decided his new mental catchphrase would be 'That kid is an idiot.' Because he found himself saying it all the time, and it was so, so true.

"And the winner of best costume is," Sakura locked eyes with Sasuke, "Uzumaki, Naruto!"

It was worth flirting with Sakura when Sasuke saw the way Naruto's blue oceans lit up like the stars in the sky. He turned to his best friend with an award winning smile, "I won! I've never won, anything!"

Sasuke patted him on the shoulder and insisted he hurry up to the podium. He grinned watching Naruto accept his prize – a hundred dollars cash. As if anyone else in this school needed the money like he did anyway. Sakura flashed a grin at Sasuke when Naruto sauntered off stage and he mouthed a small 'thank you' with sincere appreciation. Something in her eyes changed and she nodded, though she seemed more sullen than before. He questioned what had happened, but not for long when his blonde bud insisted they go raid the food table in celebration, and that was the end of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**More SasuNaru fluffness... Warning wise, uh, there's cuddling. There's no serious boyxboy action for awhile. I'm showing you the emotional investment before we get to the physical, so bare with me :P Teehee, i love them. and this story. it's so cute. I'm curious if someone can answer this for me : Is it a canon thing that Naruto is afraid of thunder? It seems like a well except fact in the fanon realm, but I don't remember an episode where's afraid of it. I wonder if someone just started it and everyone accepted it? Hm. Well, while I ponder the mysterys of fanon (and there's a lot... like, when did Kyuubi become a widely accepted sex changer? god knows how many mpreg stories use that reasoning.. xD) you go read the story. And review. Because I love them so much. Just like I love LoveUntilWeBleed (I think that's your username. I forget x[ ) because she reviews every chapter. Thank you!**

"Go to bed, idiot, it's late." Naruto thought about the words Sasuke had said close to an hour ago. He just finished reading his textbook over again – something he only did openly after he was sure Sasuke was sleeping – as he tried to comprehend the information given to him. Not being able to think so tired, he decided to follow Sasuke's example and get some shut eye.

He woke up with a start around four. Looking around confused, he jumped when a loud thump resounded in his ears. He looked to the window to see the plum blossom tree's – as old and large as it was – violently swaying in the breeze. It was a total downpour. When the room lit up with the sudden flash of lightening, Naruto curled into himself, involuntarily letting out a whimper.

Here, it was rare to get a thunderstorm. It was even rarer back when Naruto came from. This was probably only his… second? Storm he'd ever been through. The first one he went through alone, while his grandfather was at work when he was a child. He had always been terrified of the loud noises and flashing lights in the sky.

Looking at Sasuke who slept so soundly, Naruto admired the fact that he slept like a log. Nodding to himself, Naruto pulled the covers over his head and placed the pillow on top to drowned out the sound so he could perhaps get some sleep too. Naruto felt his muscles relax as he sunk back into the bed drowsily-

BOOM.

Naruto shot out of bed and floundered on the floor. When he tried to scramble to his feet, he smashed his head on the desk he had apparently rolled under. A light flicked on overhead. "What are you doing, idiot?" was the groggy response of Sasuke, who rubbed his eyes to better see his blonde friend.

Naruto blushed, "I… fell out of bed."

"Why?" Sasuke snorted.

"Had a dream I was falling, that's all-" Naruto scratched his head with a weary smile, before jumping out of skin and curling onto himself when the next clap of thunder came.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke mumbled to his sleepy self, "You're afraid of thunderstorms?"

"I…" Naruto shook violently, head in his knees. Whether it was to hide the embarrassing red of his cheeks or protect him from the terrifying nightscape, you couldn't be sure. Another crack resounded from outside as lighting struck the ground, and Naruto shuttered again.

"Come in here," Sasuke grumbled, making room for the blonde.

"What?"

"You're too afraid to sleep alone." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "And I'm too tired to deal with you flopping around like a fish out of water on the floor."

Naruto crawled into bed beside Sasuke. He flicked off the light and stretched to get comfortable again. Naruto asked softly, "Sasuke? Could you… keep this between us?"

"Naruto." Sasuke deadpanned at the idea that Naruto thought he'd tell other people, "Who do I have to tell?"

Naruto smiled, knowing this was Sasuke's way of showing affection to Naruto. In reality, if Sasuke put in effort with anyone but Naruto, he could have the whole school laugh at Naruto. But as much as Sasuke complained about him, he cared for Naruto. It was moments like this where Naruto smiled – or would have if he wasn't shivering when the next bolt of lightning came.

Sasuke locked his arms around him, "Stop it. You're going to keep me up."

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, "I can go back to my bed if you want-"

Sasuke's grip subconsciously tightened on the blonde's abdomen, "Stay."

It wasn't so much of a command, as it was a request. Naruto wondered if Sasuke was just too tired to order him to, because Sasuke never asked anything of Naruto. Naruto thought it'd be wiser if he just stayed here with Sasuke until the storm ended – or until his warmth lulled him to sleep…

Sasuke was surprised when he felt resistance as he tried to roll over the next morning. Eyes shooting open in surprise, he was surprised to find an arm draped securely around his waist. Turning, he was startled to see Naruto beside him. It took him a moment to remember last night.

He smiled – briefly – at how he helped the blonde through something he was so terrified of. In many ways Naruto was like a child, someone Sasuke could cuddle and care for, who would always care for him. His smile fell, however, when his heart sank a little and he thought about how abnormal it was for him to accept Naruto into his bed and snuggle with him. If Naruto thought about it, questions would be brought up. Untangling himself from Naruto's embrace, he sat on the edge of the bed and thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry," A coarse voice responded behind him, the blonde stretching his limbs, "I probably screwed up your whole sleeping schedule or something."

Sasuke smiled weakly to himself. The blonde wouldn't think about it. What a relief, "It's fine. You were afraid."

"You're really not mad? You hate having people in your personal space."

Sasuke snorted, "That never stopped you before, dumbass."

"Sorry," Naruto stared his hands which sat folded on top of Sasuke's sheets.

Sasuke was surprised at the blonde's somber tone, and felt the need to add quietly, "You've successfully popped my personal bubble. I didn't even dread sleeping next to you last night."

"Really?" Naruto smiled, "Finally!"

Sasuke laughed to himself, running a hand through his hair as he took in the ridiculous situation. That kid really would be the death of him. It's not easy to love from a distance when the person is crawling into bed with you, is it? Sasuke shivered at the fact that that thought even went through his mind.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked, confused when he observed Sasuke shutter, "I guess even you get cold – it is pretty close to break, getting really cold."

"I'm fine," Sasuke stood up from the bed, surprising Naruto that he didn't even wear a shirt to bed. Naruto wondered why he hadn't noticed last night, before his mind drifted off to deciding this was why Sasuke was shivering. He pulled on a clean tank top and button down shirt, grabbing a pair of slacks from underneath his bed. He looked at Naruto who was eyeing him, "You should get out of my bed and get dressed. We have school."

"Right!" Naruto agreed, finally waking up and climbing out of bed, looking for something that was remotely clean and throwing it on. In the mirror he ruffled his blonde locks so they didn't look such a mess. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, running a brush through his long dark locks. They were such a hassle, but he grew it more or less to piss of his all-of-Uchiha-is-holier-than-thou father.

The thought of him broke Sasuke's calm demeanor, fist clenching. His father was a bit of an egotistical maniac, Sasuke discovered around the age of ten. His mother, though kind, dutifully followed his father in whatever twisted, money-grubbing scheme he came up with, much to Sasuke's disgust. Sasuke would start on Itachi – the better, old version of himself who disappeared right after college, leaving Sasuke to become the heir to the business. After all those years of berating him, Itachi had up and left, only visiting for tense family get togethers on occasion. No one was quite sure why he had left, but him and Sasuke's parents were on speaking terms. He actually wondered if Itachi came home just to piss off his younger brother, constantly remembering that Sasuke would never be as good as him.

Naruto saw the way Sasuke's face paled, and offered with a smile, "Why don't we race to class?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Why? I'll just beat you."

"We'll be late if we don't hurry, and you're never one to turn down competition – do you think you're going to _lose?_" Naruto let his teeth show when he grinned. Sasuke raised a brow,

"Why would I think that, idiot?"

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke shoved him back on the bed and took off out of the room with his stuff. Naruto smiled, eagerly grabbing his things and running after his best friend, glad he could be a distraction. Sasuke didn't know how Naruto could be so oblivious to things, but he was glad the blonde was around to always inadvertently cheer him up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Longer Chapter, yay! And a more interesting one, too. Starting to finally get more into the story part of it. Review and tell me what you like/don't like? I'm always open to advice.**

**x-x-x**

Naruto entered the room from classes this Friday afternoon to find that Sasuke was already casually relaxing on his bed, reading Hamlet for English. Naruto was eager to scream but thought out of shock, Sasuke would probably punch him, so he resorted to walking to the window and opening it, hanging his head out to taste the flakes, "It's snowing!"

"Is it?" Sasuke flicked a page, "It isn't sticking, is it? It'll be a mess to walk in tomorrow if it is."

"It is sticking. We could so build a snow man or something! It's snowing really fast too. There's gotta be like two inches down already!"

"Oh, joy," Sasuke responded dryly.

Naruto glanced at the brunette who angrily flipped through the pages. What was wrong with him? Naruto peered out the window again, "Want to go to the lake? It might be the last time before vacation."

"I'm trying to finish this," Sasuke stopped reading to look at Naruto, "Another time."

"Come on," Naruto urged, "It'll be fun! We'll be the first one's there if we go now!"

"I said, I'm busy."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with hurt eyes, before grabbing his coat, "Fine, I'll go by myself." Naruto hoped that if he took incentive, Sasuke would follow him. Something was eating away at him, and Naruto wanted to cheer up his sullen friend desperately. Not to mention he really wanted to go skate on the lake.

Sasuke finished Hamlet around five thirty. He flicked the light on and sighed. He hadn't meant to be so snappy with Naruto; His father had called before insisting they spend Christmas in Italy to work through the holiday. Sasuke had suggested it might be better if he stayed at the school, which his father promptly refused. Sasuke would spend Christmas in Venice, shadowing his father's movements as he worked on the new resort.

Thinking again of Naruto, Sasuke wondered if the blonde was still waiting for him. He looked at the empty bed across from him with the pillow on the bottom of the bed – so when he went to bed and when he woke up, Naruto would see the view from the window. Sasuke smiled weakly, before walking over to the window and trying to see if he could see Naruto sitting by the lake. It was a complete blizzard. Sasuke couldn't see a thing. Panic rose in his throat. Grabbing his winter coat, Sasuke quickly made his way down the hall.

"Sakura," He interrupted the group of girls who loitered in the lobby, reclining on the couch near the television.

"Sasuke!" Her eyes lit up, hopeful smile on her lips, "Did anybody invite you to watch a movie with us? A lot of the other guys agreed to come."

"Did Naruto say he was attending?"

"No, I saw him a little while ago, but he mumbled something about having to go and wait for you to skate with him on the lake or something… I told him it hadn't been cold long enough for the lake to be frozen since we had a long summer this year, but he insisted he had to wait for you…" Sakura's smile had slowly fallen as she spoke.

"How long ago was that? That you saw him?" Sasuke felt anxiety pump his heart loudly in his ears. _Skating_? Naruto wasn't stupid enough to go _skating _on the lake, was he? Sasuke thought he meant he just wanted to visit. He would have told him to stay home if he had known.

"Hour or two ago? It's dark though, I'm sure he's come in by now-"

"He really is an idiot," Sasuke grumbled, pushing past and heading for the door. Sakura looked sadly at the dark haired boy she had wasted all her affections on. By now, her suspicions had be confirmed. It was terrible to say that as she matured, and spent more time with them, her love only deepened, but it was true. She felt her heart break the closer she came to him, because she would never have him. She was glad he was happy. She'd do anything to see that pretty smile of his.

"Naruto! Naruto?" Sasuke called, searching through the white out conditions for a glimpse of his blonde friend. Night had already fallen, but the snow didn't stop falling in sheets, drifting in the wind, making things disorientating and hopeless. Sasuke lingered under one of the lampposts, hoping the light would help him see his friend.

Naruto wobbled onto the ice on the outside of the lake. Fine. If Sasuke didn't want to come, Naruto had waited long enough. It had gotten dark out, and he'd have to go in soon. He wouldn't let his pride take a hit and was determined to skate at least a little to prove to Sasuke that he wasn't waiting for him in the show all those hours. He wouldn't let the Uchiha know something like that.

He got used to it and tried to skate a little faster, but the snow that was sitting on the ice made things turbulent. The air was cold and dry, only moist when Naruto accidentally inhaled snow, which made him choke all the same. He couldn't see more than a foot in front of him, and began to wonder if it was a bad idea to be out here. Maybe Sasuke just knew it wasn't a good idea.

Damn that kid. Why did Naruto even care if he came with him? He was being an ass before, so Naruto should be mad at him. Except… all Naruto had wanted to do earlier, was get him out here to cheer him up. Naruto hated when Sasuke frowned – the worry lines on his face made him look a good ten years older, like he had already gone through all the troubles of life – sex, heartbreak, alcohol, drugs, the like – and become broken. He looked so lost when he was sad.

"Damn you, Uchiha," Naruto grumbled, "Why do you have to go from a growling lion to a lost sheep dog when you're sad? Why do you make me feel like I need to take care of you?"

Naruto angrily stomped his foot, deciding it was time to go in. He moved to pick it up to carefully skate over to the edge, only to find his blood freeze in his veins. His skate's blade was lodged in the ice. Naruto panicked, shaking his leg back and forth wildly in an attempt to free his foot. The next cracking noise sent a wave of terror similar to the blaring sound of lightning striking land. Naruto started shrieking.

Sasuke heard the faintest noise in the distance. Stumbling through the four inches already on the ground, he strained his ears to hear the sound. When he caught it again, he fixed his gaze it's direction. It was Naruto. He was screaming. Sasuke was running.

Reaching the edge of the lake, Naruto's shrieks were deafening, "Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke called, trying to see the blonde through the snow.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, fingers clutching the ice desperately in front of him as he flailed in the water where he fell through the thin ice. His nails were being torn from his skin, but he tried to hold on, kept begging, "Sasuke, help me! Please, Sasuke-"

Naruto's sobs triggered something in Sasuke and he dangerously darted across the ice, feeling his feet slip and slide underneath him and the way it changed under his pressure on it. It was much too thin to be skating.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried when he saw his blonde friend floundering in the water, His jaw set, extending, "Take my hand."

Naruto tried to reach his hand out to him, but his shoulder blade had begun to numb much like his legs, "I can't-" Naruto choked out, "Sasuke, help me, I can't-"

Sasuke reached down and locked his hands around Naruto's forearm, using all his strength to pull the blonde up. Sasuke stumbled back when the hole widened, ice around it cracking under pressure and falling into the dark, watery abyss. Sasuke fell back and released his hold on Naruto accidentally, sending the blonde sputtering. He crawled to the edge to grab him again, but only heard the faint splashes. It was snowing heavy and he couldn't see the blonde, "Naruto? Naruto where'd you go! Naruto!"

Naruto heard Sasuke's screams despite the water flooding his ears. He desperately reached to break the surface, using all his upper body power – which he had gained from rigorously training to compete with Sasuke – to stretch his hand above it. The bone chilling ice water filled his lungs as he struggled, doing anything he could, to reach the surface. He just kept stretching, pushing himself, thrashing about wildly. Anything to reach it. He had to. He absolutely had to.

As the darkness enveloped him, Naruto kept his hand stretched out, trying so hard to reach the surface. He wondered what the hell he had to prove to Sasuke in the first place. Didn't he know Sasuke would come? He would come to find him, yet Naruto needed to go out on the ice. Sasuke was his best friend. Why was he always striving to keep up?

The shock woke Naruto up but he couldn't breathe. A hand so hot it could only be Sasuke's gripped his arm, single handedly tugging the blonde from the water. Naruto tried to remove the water from his lungs, but he couldn't. He imagined the only death worth than drowning or freezing to death at this moment was suffocation – dying from the water in his lungs despite being saved by his best friend.

Sasuke pinched Naruto's nose and placed his lips to his, breathing in and out into to him to get him to sputter the water out. Naruto turned his head and vomited all the water back up, breathing heavily. His eyes opened for the first time in the last five minutes when Sasuke thought that perhaps, he had lost his best friend.

His whole body ached. He was freezing and he knew it but he couldn't really feel it; Lungs struggling for air but he couldn't grasp if he had achieved it; His whole existence seemed in libido.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke blurrily, though he could have sworn he saw tears streaming down his cheeks. He would have reached out a thumb to wipe them if he could feel his hands.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke mumbled, "Such an idiot. Who do you think you are? Making me worry. You ass hole…" Sasuke pulled off Naruto's wet jacket, putting his own dry winter coat around him and pulling the blonde into his arms.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's head pounded, and he was unable to finish his thought.

"Shh, shh Naruto…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's abdomen and pulled him upright, "We need to get you to the hospital-"

"No!" Naruto, who couldn't feel his legs, tried to peel himself off of Sasuke, "I, I can't- Sasuke-"

"Wh-" Sasuke bit his lip and pulled Naruto to him tightly, "Quiet, we'll go back to the dorm."

Naruto relaxed when he heard he wasn't going to the hospital, making things easier for Sasuke as he pulled the wet blonde through the snow toward the side door of the dorms. He couldn't bring him through the lobby, where everyone was – they'd ask why he wasn't at the school's hospital, and Sasuke couldn't answer that honestly. Naruto didn't want anyone to know, and it was Sasuke's duty as his best friend to protect that secret.

Stumbling down the hall toward the stairs, Sasuke stiffened when he heard a familiar voice, "What happened?"

Sasuke crooned his head back to glance at Sakura, who stood in the hallway, holding a cup of soda she had just gotten from the fridge there. He looked at the blonde, "Sakura, please pretend you didn't see us."

He shuffled with the blonde as he attempted to open the door, and then tried to figure how he'd get the blonde – who had now passed out – up the stairs. He felt the weight be relieved some, and looked to see Sakura taking Naruto's arm around her shoulders. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura cut him off, "I'll pretend after I help you get him upstairs, I promise."

Sasuke couldn't refuse her assistance at this point, as it would be nearly impossible to carry Naruto up the stairs on his own. Turning the knob to the door he had carelessly left unlocked in his rush, he and Sakura set the unconscious Naruto down on the bed. He looked at her with a grateful expression, "Thank you, Sakura."

"Heh, don't sweat it!" She gave a cheerful smile, which quickly melted away, "Will he be okay?"

"I just need to get him out of these clothes," Sasuke said, pulling off his skates and socks as he talked, "It's all my fault," He mumbled to himself.

"Don't blame yourself," He was surprised to hear that she responded, "You're only blaming yourself because you care. Look at it from Naruto's point of view; When he wakes up, he'll be thankful you saved him, not angry that you kept him waiting."

"Yeah, because he's an idiot," Sasuke muttered, "A stupid, half-brained, blonde who would be so much better off without me-"

"He'd be so lost without you," Sakura looked at the blonde fondly, "Naruto is a rare breed of person."

"He's a giant noodle," Sasuke grumbled.

"You bought it for him, didn't you?" Sakura said quietly, moving into the room for the first time. She had figured it out then. His lips said, _You're so pretty, want to do me a favor? _But his eyes said, _Why am I wasting my breath? Where's Naruto? _

"What?" Sasuke looked up concerned, "He can buy his own costumes-"

"I knew you bought it for him," She smiled at Naruto, "I selfishly wish you weren't…" She trailed off, "But, it's okay."

"I'm not sure I follow…"

"You're not stupid, Sasuke," Sakura grinned sheepishly, "You follow. Take care of him, okay?"

She stepped from the room and walked down the hall.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, causing the pink haired girl to look at him from unaffected green eyes,

"Oh hi, Sasuke! Did you need something? I didn't see you get in."

Sasuke smiled, eyes darting down and nodded thankfully at her, "Thank you… again."

"Anything for you, Sasuke!" She piped, turning down the hallway. She smiled though tears fell from her emerald eyes. She'd be okay. If she could help him with that, she could move on.

Sasuke turned and looked at the slumbering Naruto who still trembled lightly from his body which was trying to adjust to not being frigid any longer. Sasuke pulled the rest of his wet clothes off and changed Naruto, leaving on his wet boxers because Sasuke didn't know if he would be okay taking them off. He wondered what Sakura implied when she told him she 'wished he wasn't'. Wasn't what? A shiver ran down his spine. Not.. _that. Right? Sasuke couldn't even say it to himself._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Few things : 1) Sorry for this shortish update. meh. I'll update again maybe tommorow or, well, soon, to make up for it :P 2) I'm going to safely assume that in canon, Naruto, Sasule, and the gang, are not christians. I'd assume they're shinto, or buddhist, or perhaps both or nothing, but religion plays no part in the series (Besides Hidan's cult) and, as I've decided against the suffix system in this story, it can safely be assumed that they are living in America here. Now, there's no inclination that they'd be christians even if they were raised here, but, for fear of seriously fucking up traditions with religions i'm not so familiar with, they will be celebrating Christmas during this story. I am not trying to alienate other religious beliefs/belief systems/atheists, but, let's be real - i need an excuse for Sasuke to continue his cute 'friendly' behavior and I know Christmas best ) Sorry if that's not okay. if you're particularly offended, drop a comment and I'll be sure to make some of the side characters different religions, even if mentioned in passing :)**

When Naruto came to, he found Sasuke sitting at his desk scribbling away at something. Disorientated, Naruto mumbled out, "What time is it?"

"Around four thirty."

"In the afternoon?"

"Morning."

"Why the hell are you up?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sasuke replied monotone, "Maybe I was worried for a certain blonde who decided to go _ice _skating in a blizzard."

Naruto rubbed his eyes, "Huh?"

"If he thought he was on thin ice earlier, he's on thinner ice now," Sasuke refused to look up from whatever he was working on, "He nearly gave me a heart attack today."

Naruto finally started to come to, remembering everything that had happened. He looked at Sasuke, startled by the fact that his friend could sit there so calmly when he knew Naruto owed his life to him – and this would be twice now.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his head from what he was intently writing to look at Naruto, who seemed desperately apologetic. He had never heard Naruto sound so… afraid. He really wondered what was going through the blonde's head: Especially at times like these, when those blue eyes burned with fear and yet wetly glossed like glass.

Sasuke stood, placing down his pen and shutting his notebook, and walked over to Naruto's bed. He stared down at the blonde, and for a long time, that's all he did. Their eyes met and Sasuke tried to figure the best way to phrase this to the blonde whose expression was frightening to him. He was tense when he spoke, "I'm only going to say this once, Naruto."

Sasuke knelt to be eye level with his blue eyes, ensuring Naruto would understand, "I did what I did because I care for you. You shouldn't be sorry for that. Don't be sorry for anything, unless you hurt and don't tell me. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"Naruto, I know you're not the brightest, but that was a yes or no question."

"I could have killed you by bringing you onto the ice. Or gotten you sick because you gave my your jacket. And I wasted your time by-"

"First of all," Sasuke was determined to get this in his skull, "You never waste my time. If you did, I wouldn't associate with you. You should know this. Secondly, a part of me would have died if you died, especially when I felt to blame. So don't-"

"You would have felt… to blame?"

His eyes trained to the wall - suddenly it was just _fascinating_, "I didn't know you were going skating. I would have told you you were stupid. I also should have followed you sooner."

"I went onto the ice to…" Naruto looked at his hands, "It would have been solely my fault."

"Would have, could have, it doesn't matter," Sasuke placed a hand on the blonde's head, "If you so wish, your apology has been accepted. Though it wasn't needed. Now, go back to sleep."

Naruto watched through tired eyes as Sasuke sat back at the desk, opening his notebook and resuming his work. He wasn't sure why, but Sasuke's words had broken his thick skin. _You never waste my time. A part of me would have died if you died. I did what I did because I care for you._

"_Hey grandpa," Naruto held the phone close to his ear, talking quietly. Naruto only called home every once in awhile, but this was a special occasion, "I didn't get a plane ticket for home yet."_

"_Naruto…" His grandfather's hoarse voice was hesitant, "Do you want that to be your present?"_

"_What?"_

_It was getting very close to break, and as it neared and the holiday spirit kicked in, they allowed themselves to forget the terrible incident that had recently occurred. No major damage was done, and though Naruto felt more in debt than ever, he was able to focus on other things. Like going home._

"_I… Don't have money for a gift and a plane ticket right now. I'm so sorry to put that on you-"_

"_I'll take the plane ticket over the gift," Naruto twirled the cord on his finger, "It's been awhile, grandpa."_

"_But you're doing good, right?"_

"_Yes," Naruto neglected to mention the near death experience a few days ago, "I'm fine. Just… seeing you is enough of a present for Christmas."_

"_If that's what you want," He spoke, "I'll make arrangements to bring you home for vacation then. Keep working hard, Naruto."_

"_Will do," He smiled sadly, "Goodnight."_

_Naruto placed the phone on the hook, curling under the blankets. His grandfather worked three jobs to pay his tuition yet his pay didn't even cover a full month of meals (there's that one day gap) and was starting to wane on covering travel expenses. Naruto hugged his knees as he let it out for once, since Sasuke had fallen asleep ahead of him for the first time in a while and he didn't fear opening his screwed shut eyes to find the dark, curious gaze on him. Or perhaps concerned? Naruto couldn't really think of how Sasuke would look right now. His life was strained and he was tired, tired of the unfair conditions and ridiculous poverty he lived in.; He stared at the barren plum tree and wondered if the flowers would begin to bloom before he returned._

_Sasuke lay in his bed, eyes fixated on the quietly sobbing Naruto across the room. He wouldn't even get a Christmas gift this year? Of all the 'good' kids in the world, Naruto would easily be considered one of the best. He deserved it more than any one. He was… Well, Santa Claus, in all his fake glory, would just have to make a stop there. He would have to._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello agan my lovely readers :) Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming ^.^ Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload anything these last few days, but, it's working now! When i write AU I always try to sprinkle a good amount of cannonical hints in there, and this is one of them. there's a lot of them sprinkled throughout, just a few jokes or what not you'd catch because of the series. So enjoy :P**

"I'm home," Naruto called, entering the dusty, barren apartment. He looked around until he came to find a note on the counter, _Naruto: I took some last minute over time. There's some cereal in the covert. _Naruto sighed, grabbing a bowl and pouring some cereal in it, sitting on the couch. He gazed into the blank space where the t.v. used to sit, and wondered how long ago his grandfather had pawned it off. He knew it was there when he left.

Outside, two kids stopped to stare at a tall, intimidating guy with dark glasses and a black hood covering his hair. He leaned on a limo, memorizing the numbers and street. A small smile formed on his lips, "Now that Santa knows where you live, it'll be a lot easier, Naruto." Turning to his driver, "Hurry to the airport. My father will be angry if I don't arrive to Venice on time."

Naruto sat by his grandfather's side that evening, great to finally be able to see him and catch up some. They reminisced some, which was fine, until his grandfather brought up his worries, "I honestly thought you were going to come home and ruin your life before you even understood how much of a life you could have," He grumbled, "What made you change? I mean, your grades are…"

"You could say that this little bird spoke to me," Naruto smiled into his lap, "And showed me that, no matter what pain I was feeling, that on my darkest days, when I felt like everything was going to end, there would always be someone to help me. I became appreciative for what I had and for him."

"Him? And here I thought maybe you had gotten yourself a lady friend," His grandfather elbowed him, "But a best friend is just as fair."

"Yes, a best friend," Naruto nodded.

"Well, get to sleep. I figure we can go get ramen for Christmas dinner tomorrow, how's that sound?" It was a lot cheaper than a ham or a turkey.

"That sounds good," Naruto smiled, "Goodnight, then."

Things had gotten awkwardly distant for him and his grandfather. Spending so much time form home, when things that were so monumental happened – like the lake – he didn't feel like his grandfather knew him well anymore. It was like how Naruto imagined meeting some of his more distant friend in high school at their reunion. Questions like 'how've you been?' and 'any girls catch your eye?' would be common place. To be honest, if he didn't love his grandfather so much for taking care of him, he would have chosen a present over a trip home. He hated home.

He was surprised to be woken up early the next day by his grandfather, "Naruto, there's a gift for you."

"I thought you couldn't-"

"I didn't," He held the neatly wrapped in orange box in his old hands, "It's addressed to you."

Naruto took the box and carefully unwrapped it, pulling off the lid to reveal a neat stack of papers onto of tissue paper. Naruto smiled to himself, grateful his grandfather had hobbled off to make breakfast. It read:

_Dear Idiot,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to respond to your letter. I've just been so busy with school and saving lives, you know. To respond to a lot of the questions you asked in your letters: No, I didn't meet any models. Yes, Venice is pretty. No, I haven't eaten genuine Italian pizza. It's not like the pizza here. And I'd rather be at school than in Venice. I don't mind not having any ice around here though – eases my mind a little. I hope there's no ice near you either. I won't be around this week to help you if you fall through. You know, you're annoying sometimes. You just woke up and interrupted my writing this, asking for my forgiveness. It's not like you told the ice to crack and hoped I'd come save you. You're an idiot Naruto, but you're not suicidal. I hope. I never really know what's going on in that thing you call a brain. And yet, after I 'accepted' your apology, there you are, sound asleep again like nothing ever happened. I suppose almost dying is tiring. And now look what you've done, making me go on some tangent about your sleep. I should really just throw out this letter, but for some reason, I think you'll enjoy it more if it's incoherent like you. I hope you enjoy your break, I'll be missing you. Have fun._

- _Your savior, Sasuke._

_P.s. –I was in Venice and thought of you when I saw this. Merry Christmas, idiot. _

Naruto undid the tissue paper and found an orange fox pendant surrounded by a heart hanging from a chain. Naruto ran his thumb over the pretty necklace, wondering exactly how Sasuke found this, or for that matter, even remembered that Naruto's favorite animal was a fox.

It was in their second year of middle school, and Naruto and Sasuke were walking through campus and stopped at the campus park to take a break – since their classes and the dorms were on the total opposite side of campus form each other. Sitting on the swing, Naruto remembered turning to Sasuke and saying, "Isn't the sunset the coolest thing ever? Orange is my favorite color."

"I prefer the sunrise," He shrugged, "My favorite color is blue."

"Well, my favorite color is orange and my favorite animal is a fox, cause I'm just like one, right?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" Sasuke had raised an eye brow, unable to contain the grin that spread across his lips.

"No!" Naruto stood up, "I'm clever and charming, and no one would expect little old me to surpass them all!"

"Well, you got the little part right," Sasuke grinned, hanging back off the swing to avoid the punch Naruto threw at him.

An orange fox. Naruto clutched the necklace in his palm, nibbling his lower lip. He wasn't sure how Sasuke did it so unknowingly, but he had just made this Christmas for him. On what was going to be the worst, most gift less, awkwardly distant Christmas Naruto would possibly ever have, it had become the best he had ever had. It was spontaneous and unexpected, but getting a belated letter from Sasuke and a gift from him made Naruto grin ear to ear.

Walking to the mirror, Naruto fastened the chain around his neck, smiling at how the orange stood out against his skin. He wished he could call Sasuke and say thank you. It would just have to wait, right? Naruto grinned. He was glad he popped that kid's personal bubble, because the greeting he's going to get when he gets back to school-

"An orange fox. Who got that for you?" Naruto looked to see his grandfather grinning in the doorway.

"Sasuke," Naruto smiled, "The little bird I was telling you about. He said he saw it in Venice and couldn't help but pick it up."

"Venice," Naruto's grandfather's nose crinkled in a displeasured manner, "You mean one of those rich snobs has a heart?"

"A lot of them do, grand-"

"Yeah, do they know you're poor? They'd use you like the towels they wipe their lower halves with."

"I don't think that would be the case," Naruto mumbled, clutching the pendant to his chest. If Sasuke knew, he would still like Naruto, wouldn't he?

"Tell them and we'll see," His grandfather soured and left the room. Naruto sighed, staring at his reflection. At home, he was wearing a loose t-shirt and raggy sweat pants. He didn't look nice and presentable, but dirty and poor. He felt his confidence crumble a little.

Clutching the fox in his hand, he held it for dear life the rest of the day. He felt like holding it, he was warm, like he was when Sasuke held him by the lake. Right now, he was scared like the lightning. Scared to death that his world might end. All he needed was Sasuke to give him a piercing glare and say, _I did what I did because I care. Because, those words shouldn't change based on status. Sasuke wasn't like that. Those words would always hold meaning. If for nothing else, for him and Sasuke. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Short one, sorry :\ Curious, are you guys interested in a strictly fluff story, or one that incorporates some smut too? I had been keeping this strictly fluffy (there is boyxboy action obviously, but, too a minimal description and without the intent to.. excite.) but I could always include some smut if that's the general concensus. If it's split, maybe i'll do side one-shots of it or something. Just let me know what you're thinking. Anyway, I love your reviews, so keep them coming:D**

Sasuke dropped his bags by the door as he fished around for his key. He wondered if he beat Naruto back home or not. It sounded quiet, so he assumed he had. Sasuke was quick to leave Venice on the first flight out as it was, so if the blonde beat him here, he was more eager to get away from home than Sasuke was.

Opening the door, he kicked it open and bent to pick up his things. He was surprised when he felt himself pinned to the wall. Looking around confused, he saw blonde hair and instantly knew, "Naruto- Naruto get off me-"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're probably the coolest – although, weirdest – best friend a guy could ever have!"

Sasuke grinned beneath Naruto's hold, arms slowly moving from their out to the side position to wrap around Naruto and pat him on the back, "I'm taking you got my present."

"Yes! That's how I woke up on Christmas, to opening your present!" Naruto pulled away to give Sasuke a toothy grin, "How the heck did you just find this?"

"I just stumbled upon it," Sasuke told half the truth, "I'm glad you like it, Naruto."

"I love it," Naruto chuckled, "Thank you, you big head of brown hair!"

"You're welcome, you're welcome-" Sasuke laughed, as Naruto hugged him again, "Alright, down boy, down. You're more like a lap dog, Naruto!"

"Am not!" Naruto grabbed the necklace defensively, "And you giving me this justifies that I am an orange fox!"

Sasuke grinned, grabbing his things and pushing past Naruto, "Just because I gave you a necklace of a fox, doesn't mean I think you're a fox."

Naruto's lips pursed but he grinned all the same, "I'll just have to prove it to you then, Sasuke."

"I'd be delighted," Sasuke smirked, beginning to unpack his belongings.

"I'm telling you, you didn't just stumble upon this necklace. It was totally fate!"

"Mhm," Sasuke had begun to tune the rambling blonde out as he methodically sorted his clothing out, putting it away in each article's respective draw.

Sasuke hadn't just stumbled on it, to be exact. He was desperate to escape his father's nagging so right after dinner the first night he slipped from his hotel suite and began to walk the streets of Venice. It was magnificent, the way every road glowed gold from the street lamps, and how the water canals glimmered because of the moon above. There were no cars in Venice. If it wasn't for having to spend the time with his family, Sasuke would really like it here. He decided next time, he'd see if he could bring Naruto. The blonde would go crazy to see a place like this.

Sasuke had the nicest room in the hotel, the famous Danieli, but he didn't like staying in it so often. It made him uneasy; He remembered what had happened on the roof there this past summer with his father's friend's son, and how it had completely changed Sasuke's life. This past summer was an… interesting one, for Sasuke.

Either way, as Sasuke strolled down the streets and over bridges into the market place that was alive even at this late hour. He strolled through isle after isle, carefully inspecting each table, desperate to find the right gift. He stopped at one table which sold hand crafted animal jewelery, skimming it carefully.

"Any specific animal you're interested in?" He was surprised to hear the girl speak English.

"I…" Sasuke thought, "Do you have a fox? By an chance? An, this is going to sound crazy, orange fox?"

"I don't know if it's crazier that you asked, or crazier that I have one," She knelt behind the table and pulled out a chain that had an orange fox outlined by a silver heart hanging from it. She dangled it over Sasuke's palms, dropping it in with a smile, "I grabbed the wrong brush when I was painting the foxes yesterday, luckily, it was only just one, but, it's so strange that you asked for it."

"So this is one of a kind?" Sasuke ran his fingers over the smooth fox.

"Yes," She laughed, "Due to my absentmindedness, no less! But, I kept it, just in case."

"I'm sure glad you did," Sasuke stared at the pretty necklace in his palm, "How much is it?"

"It's free," She shrugged, dark curls falling around her shoulders, "It was a mistake, bound to be thrown out anyway. Take it."

Sasuke looked up at her warm smile and kind eyes and reached for his wallet. Taking out a number of euros, he placed them on the table, "Then consider this a merry Christmas gift. You have no idea how happy this is going to make him."

He left before she picked up the bills, but he swore he saw her shocked expression without looking at her. This one of a kind necklace was priceless in his opinion, but a thousand euros (roughly 1,300 dollars) should cover it.

Then Sasuke had rushed to the post office and paid top dollar to make sure it was wrapped and mailed immediately to arrive on Naruto's doorstep Christmas morning. If it was the only gift he got, he needed to open it Christmas morning.

And it paid off, all the trouble Sasuke had gone through. Naruto's smile was his Christmas present to Sasuke, "Are you listening?"

"Did you say something?" Sasuke responded coolly, being pulled from his thoughts.

"You ass," Naruto shoved him playfully.

"Such an ass that I found you a one of a kind necklace," Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"One of a kind?" Naruto's eyes widened, "It's one of a kind?"

"Just like you," Sasuke poked his chest, "No one could possibly be as spastic as you, my friend."

"Well I've got something you'll never ever have," Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"What's that?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Someone awesome like you for a best friend."

Sasuke smiled. _Then I've got something even more precious that you'll never have, Naruto. He looked down at the ear to ear grin on the blonde's face and grinned a little wider, noting how the orange of the necklace drew attention to his prettiest features: the blue of his eyes popped with the inclusion of just a little orange, his teeth were a more gleaming white, and the chain drew attention down his long, slender neck. Not everyone thought Naruto was the… most attractive kind of guy, but, especially in this moment, all Sasuke could describe him as was one word: Beautiful._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hm.. Since i prewrote some of this, I like looking back to see how much effort I put in to sprinkling tiny bits of canon in. Even the lightest pinch, like Naruto's adoration of the lake and how that shows his water type, while Sasuke shys away and (as you'll see later) prefers fire. ...Random notes aside, this chapter makes me a tad bit sad. Sad for Sasuke :( I might include some smut in the next chapter for those who want it (The pre-SasuNaru relationship is a bit of a long build, so I'll need to sprinkle in some 'tease' smut to quench your thirst now and again :P)**

**Also, thank you for all my reviewers :D and for everyone who favorited/alert added this, (you're all hiding from the reviews, huh? :P) Keep it coming, it makes me so happy and eager to write and satisfy you ^.^ Two quick more notices: 1) I'm officially a published author :D I'm in an anthology of poems coming out soon, which makes me very happy. I just needed to share that with some people who actually care. and 2) I'm going to start adding original fiction to my blog ontop of updates about my life, so, check that out if you haven't already :) Enjoy!**

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Do you want to visit the lake?"

"I feel like saying no. Will you run off and nearly die on me again?"

"Will it get you to come with me?"

Sasuke peered over his homework to give Naruto an unamused look. Naruto grinned, "Please?" He asked, "We won't go skating, just sit. We haven't done that in a while."

Sasuke shut his book and looked at the blonde with hesitant eyes. After another moment of silence and Naruto giving him his best 'look-at-me-I'm-so-adorable' puppy face, Sasuke ceded, "Fine. For a little."

"Yes!" Naruto was ecstatic. He pulled on his blazer, leaning over to grab it and letting the necklace drop out from his shirt. Sasuke smiled, grabbing his own blazer, walking beside the blonde as they enjoyed chatting up about one of their teachers and how their pre-calculus class was giving Naruto headaches – Sasuke of course, justified that that was his lack of a brain trying to think, causing a non-too-pleased Naruto's tongue sticking out at him.

Sitting beside the lake, anyone who was there was beginning to leave. Neji and Tenten were leaving as Sasuke and Naruto arrived, "Hey!" Tenten was never one to pass up an opportunity to chat with her blonde friend, "Nice necklace."

"Thanks," Naruto grinned, "What're you two doing here?"

"Oh, uh-"

"You two are like official now?" Naruto grinned a toothy grin.

"Well…" Tenten glanced at Neji for assistance.

"You two are by the lake together. Does that mean you two are official now?" Sasuke went rigid at Neji's cold tone.

"Neji," She shot daggers at him, not expecting that to be his way out of the situation, but laughing awkwardly all the same, "He's right, heh? We're just taking a walk."

"Should I do some investigative snooping into that claim?" Naruto teased, "Have fun – but not too much fun. Wouldn't want you to be stuck with that blank stared ball of fun forever-"

"Naruto!" She hit him over the back of the head, her cheeks burning, "I'll see you at newspaper tomorrow, and I'll be sure to harass you!" She called as she walked away, being tugged by Neji.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "What does she see in him? She's the nicest person ever."

"Maybe there's another side to Neji," Sasuke suggested as they continued toward the lake, "Maybe he's kind and talkative around only her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Some people just have a tough time letting people in. It's only if you're really special to them that you have the privilege of knowing them."

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe. "

"Naruto, you got here too late! We were just playing a game of Frisbee!" Kiba and the boys were walking over, "I owned, of course!"

"You're like a freaking dog," Shikamaru grumbled.

"D-Don't be mean to Kiba," Piped up the petite Hinata, who was walking a few feet behind them, "H-He's r-really good."

"Thanks, Hinata!" Kiba beamed.

"Hi, N-Naruto," She smiled, waving, "Going on a walk?"

"Just hanging out by the lake with Sasuke," Naruto grinned, "I guess you guys are already heading in?"

"Yeah," Choji rubbed his stomach, "it's dinner time."

"Is food _all _you think about?" Shino pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not my fault I'm more concerned with eating rather than studying the parasites that could be living in it!" Choji pouted.

"If there were parasites living in your food, you'd be dead, Choji." Shino groaned at his rotund friend's idiocy.

"Well-"

"Let's go eat," Shikamaru cut him off, "See you later Naruto."

The boys and Hinata left Naruto and Sasuke finally alone, much to Sasuke's increased comfort. He was still a little bit bitter over Neji's back hand comment, even Naruto hardly flinched at it. Sasuke supposed he should be glad; Naruto didn't outwardly say how disgusting that would be and how they would always be best friends.

"We got here just when everyone was leaving," Naruto sighed, "Oh well."

"What are you doing for break?"

"Oh, nothing much. Probably just lounging around home," Naruto played off non-chalantly, "You?"

"I might be going to Venice again," Sasuke raised an eye brow as he asked casually, "Have you ever been there?"

"Nope," Naruto shrugged.

"Do you think you'd like it? The whole historic Italy, water ways and walking type thing?"

"I'm sure if I ever got to go I'd like," _love_, "It. There's no cars making noise, lots of boat rides, pretty art and the market places seem so cool-"

"For someone who tried to sound not interested, you sure know a lot about the place," Sasuke smirked, causing Naruto to blush. Now Sasuke just had to ask his family if it'd be okay to let him tag along for spring break.

"I looked it up for a project that one time," Naruto covered, unwilling to admit that Italy was one of Naruto's ideal places to visit. When he had been feeling rather cynical during his young adolescence, he made a list titled 'Ten places you'll never visit before you die'. On the top of that list was Venice.

Silence enveloped the two long time best friends, wind whistling by creating the only noise. Sasuke let his gaze fall on the blonde, whose features were scrunched together in some kind of hidden worry, his mind at work as he watched the sunset. Sasuke wondered what went on the blonde boys head; If it was that he'd never see Venice, well, Sasuke would be damned. That kid was worth a lot more than just a trip to Venice.

Sasuke stared at him for a long time, and not once did Naruto glance back. Sasuke almost wished he had, so his innocent mind could be distracted by whatever was worrying him so deeply and draw his thoughts to Sasuke and wonder why he was staring. Of course, Sasuke would say Naruto had something on his cheek, but maybe, just maybe, Naruto would catch a hint.

Naruto was thinking about how he didn't want to lose Sasuke, and was worried that perhaps, though Sasuke wouldn't intend on it, if he knew, they'd grow distant due to the awkwardness, or due to Sasuke wanting to go places like Venice which Naruto could never afford.

After a while, Sasuke's worry for the blonde made him gaze out over the lake to the now darkened sky, both of them sitting there, saying nothing. When he felt Naruto's blonde locks graze his shoulder, he looked over and laughed at what he saw. Leaning on his shoulder, Naruto had fallen asleep.

"Only you," Sasuke murmured as he pulled the blonde's arm around his shoulder, "Only you could fall asleep in the freezing cold, sitting up, while _thinking._"

He quickly realized that the blonde, who wasn't _any _help since he wasn't even remotely conscious, would be difficult to handle like this. Grunting over the fact that Naruto wasn't the lightest person ever, Sasuke placed one hand under Naruto's knees and lifted him bridal style to carry him back to the dorms. He tensed when Naruto's arms tightened their grip around his neck, getting comfortable in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke's bubble had been popped, but that didn't mean that having Naruto, a vulnerable, sleeping Naruto, snuggle up to him didn't hurt a little. Sasuke imagined it was like sex; Pleasurable, but painful at the same time.

Sasuke's nose crinkled at the fact that he had just compared his and Naruto's touchy feely relationship to _sex_. Sasuke wished his subconscious would listen when he told it, it wasn't like that. God, he wished it wasn't like that. He hoped one day he'd wake up and it wouldn't be like that.

It was one thing to be a boy attracted to other boys. It was another to figure it out only to have it make sense then why you were under the beck and call of an obnoxious blonde whose loud mouth was just one of things you found charming. Whose every wink, laugh, word, breath was a… a magnet, pulling you in. Begging for more time. Pleading for attention. He thought maybe he was crazy. And then Vincent had to go and show him a new world. A world that made so much sense, that felt so _right_, and hurt so bad at the same time. It was a high he crashed down from. Cold water after a hot day. It was shocking and terrifying and.. It was painful, there was no other way to explain it.

So it is, when you're functioning without a heart. Naruto must be running more efficiently than ever, with his heart and Sasuke's both tucked inside his chest. And while he continued to grow, improve, become the young man Sasuke had known he could always be, Sasuke would be running on sheer will alone. The will to what? Not the will to live, no. The thought of living without the same adoration he gave to Naruto was.. Unbearable. Sasuke decided, then, that it must be the will to see him. To be near him. To help him and guide him and make him happy, even if it meant setting him up with Sakura, or the next girl bound to break his heart. He would. Because, he… It was painful, too painful to describe. To say.

He didn't want to… to… He flinched. _No, it's not like that. It sounded faker every time he lied to himself._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so, I promised smut in this chapter. it's not going to happen in this one, sorry :\ Either way, it's going to be a bit of 'pretend' smut, but, well, it won't be coming just yet. I tried to write it in but my brain would just not process the request, so, my apologies. that's why it took me so long to update. but, enjoy this anyway? soon ^.~**

"I know, father," Sasuke tried to keep a level tone, "Yes, father, I-"

Sasuke was cut off again by his father who was on a rampage. Sasuke was angered when he said, "All you do is think about how to get out of things, Sasuke, and-"

"All I do? I guess that's all I do. That's why I'm the top of the class, huh, _dad_?"

"Sasuke, you know I hate it when you call me that. It makes me feel like you're a… commoner."

"What's so wrong with commoners?" Sasuke argued, "I'm hanging up."

"Get on the plane to Venice."

Sasuke hung up the phone and walked to meet the blonde who was lazily twirling around the lamppost near the lake. So much for taking him to Venice. Sasuke didn't want to go anywhere near his father at the moment. That struck an idea, "Hey Naruto, guess who's coming home with you."

"Huh?"

"I want a good ole taste of whatever grandpa Naruto likes to cook. I'll be taking your couch."

"You'll be-" Naruto paled, "No, no! Sasuke, you can _not _come home with me."

"Why?" Sasuke raised a brow, "You don't want to spend time with your best friend?"

"No, it's not that-"

"I'm hurt," Sasuke was a good actor, "I'll just spend break alone."

Naruto looked at his hands, wondering if it was the right moment to tell him. Just then, a dog appeared, dashing toward Sasuke. Sasuke stood terrified; In every sense of the word, he feared dogs.

"Akamaru!" Came a panted screamed from far in the distance. Naruto looked at the dog, then at Sasuke, and quickly dove in the way.

"Hey, puppy over here!" Naruto strove to block the path between the scared dog and the even more so afraid Sasuke. The dog ran into Naruto's lap, shivering violently. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Akamaru!" Kiba and Hinata ran down the path toward them. Akamaru jumped from Naruto's arms and ran to Hinata's feet. She let out a sigh of relief, clutching the dog tightly.

"Having pets on the premise is forbidden…" Sasuke mumbled as he attempted to regain his cool.

"You have a dog?" Naruto looked at Hinata.

"No," Hinata shook her head, "Kiba's."

"You can't tell anyone. Please," He begged, "Akamaru is like my other half. You can't tell on me."

"How long have you had him?"

"I found him here freshman year. I've kept him hidden for the longest time – today, he skidded off when playing with Hinata. Something frightened him in the bushes." Kiba returned to begging, "You can't tell anyone."

"I-"

"We won't," Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Right, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Thanks so much," Kiba grabbed the dog from Hinata's arms, "Akamaru couldn't survive without me."

"Not a problem," Naruto smiled as the two walked off. Naruto was so grateful for such a random occurance. He wasn't ready to tell Sasuke. Or ready when Sasuke said softly,

"I already know, Naruto."

Naruto went rigid, "Know what?"

"I tend to just say it, but you really must be stupid if you think my opinion of you would change based on your financial status."

Naruto looked at him wide eyed, "What? How did you-"

"Do you know why I helped you that first day back to class?" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at Naruto.

"Huh?"

"The day you were late and begging on your knees for the teacher not to give you a referral. We were in seventh grade. Do you know why I helped you? Did it ever cross your mind that that simple action was so out of character for me?"

"I…" Naruto shrugged, "I was always too grateful to question."

"And too oblivious to realize," Sasuke smirked, "I was behind you on line for breakfast that morning. You're quite loud when you're angry, you know." Naruto's face turned pink, "You might have remembered someone walking by you when you were picking up all those papers. Me. I couldn't help but think you were an idiot. A total klutz. And then I heard you muttering about how you had to get to class, because this school was everything. I stopped and thought 'what idiot likes school?' and then I remembered it was you, and wondered what the _hell_ you were babbling about."

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck when he continued, "I put two and two together when I got to class. When the bell rang I saw you weren't there, I was curious to see how you'd explain yourself. It was going to be funny, watching _you _who _cared_ about school, try and dig yourself out of another lateness. Then… Well, I saw your face. Your eyes. You were terrified, like that lateness was going to end your life. Made me think about how if I got a referral, my father could pay it off, but to somewhat like you, maybe this was the best you had. I didn't know you, I didn't care, until I saw that look in your eyes. Of course, why would I help you?" Sasuke shifted his jaw around, not fondly remembering his stuck up self, "That's when it hit me that you probably could have gotten to class on time if I had just picked up your papers. Just paid for your breakfast. Just done _something. All I did was sit back and watch. It wouldn't have been right for me to sit back and watch you get kicked out of school for fate being so cruel."_

"_So… you knew all along? And our friendship… was based on you feeling bad for me." Naruto's eyes fell to the ground._

"_You didn't let me finish," Sasuke took a step forward, shoving a rough hand under Naruto's chin to make his eyes meet Sasuke's, "When you chased me down after class, I regretted helping you. Even more so when you touched me by throwing your arm around my shoulders. Remember how I shoved you off? And when we stopped at the lockers, I pushed my door to block off your face, hoping you'd catch a hint. Thank god you're an idiot," Sasuke smirked, "Or I wouldn't have gotten to see your smile."_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke a bit surprised. Naruto never thought about how much Sasuke might have hated him in the beginning. Naruto was a pain to everyone before that day, and it wasn't really until he began to hang out with Sasuke that people thought he might be worth something. It made sense that he was a pain to Sasuke too. Naruto glanced away when Sasuke removed his fingers from under his chin, "I should be lucky you put up with me."_

"_I should be lucky you weren't put off by my putting you off," Sasuke walked closer to Naruto, "I was a real ass back then."_

"_You're still an ass," Naruto joked._

"_And you're still an idiot," Sasuke laughed, eyes trailing to the blonde as he looked back at him, "But you're my idiot, right?" Sasuke's eyes saddened, "My kindhearted, unabashed, immature, charming idiot."_

_Naruto was caught off guard when Sasuke draped his arm around Naruto's shoulder, pulling him close. Naruto couldn't help but think that Sasuke doing it was so much less awkward since he was the taller one, but found it so much more awe inspiring that he had. Sasuke didn't touch people. No one even touched Sasuke beside Naruto._

"_Don't look so terrified," Sasuke commented plainly, "For all the times you've corrupted my personal space, I have the right to advance into yours."_

"_No, it's just, you would never…"_

_Sasuke put a finger to Naruto's lips, using the other hand which was draped around his shoulders to ruffle the blonde's hair, "You should enjoy it then."_

_Naruto smiled and watched the sunset with Sasuke's arm draped around him keeping him warm in the frigid weather. It felt kinda… nice. Naruto should have known Sasuke wouldn't care. But it didn't matter that he didn't know, he was snuggled up under Sasuke's arm closer to him than he ever was before._

_God would he miss these moments in a few years._


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohhhh, the infamous L word in this chapter ;P Gah, is it bad to feel sad for your own characters? ..Well, Kishimoto's characters? xD (That reminds me -I never do 'warnings, or disclaimers' on here. Maybe I'll throw one in for good measure, even though they are entirely pointless. maybe not warnings, but, disclaimers, lol.) Sasuke is just so... I just want to reach into the dataspace and hug him tightly. He needs it. I actually know how he feels, being very very into a friend of mine, who is also seemingly unobtainable. Though, I fear(assume) my luck won't change the way Sasuke's will. :( **

**Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews, keep them coming :D They always make my day. Oh, and, chapters will get longer or this. I'm so used to writing on other sites where three pages is long - where, six pages is around the norm here. But, shorter chapters mean faster update times, until we get to the longer chapters :D**

**Pointless Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. if I did, Sasuke would come out of the closet already. Fuck Uchiha pride, man. Or, better, just fuck Naruto ;)**

"You've been here before?" Naruto flushed pink, "That's how you got my address? You followed me all the way here?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds creepy," Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbing his luggage from the taxi's trunk as they stood outside of Naruto's apartment, "I just did some investigative work."

"My best friend is a total creeper," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke hit him in the shoulder as Naruto walked toward the door. Walking up the stairs, Naruto gave worried glances at Sasuke, hoping he wouldn't be disgusted. Sasuke seemed so apathetic.

"Naruto- You brought someone here?"

"This is Sasuke," Naruto waved to the raven haired boy beside him, "He wanted to spend break with me."

Naruto's grandfather looked at Sasuke's outstretched hand skeptically, before reluctantly he shook it. Sasuke greeted him with kind eyes, "I'm sorry if I'm imposing on you in any way. I suggested to Naruto that we inform you of my arrival, but he was determined to surprise you."

"Well, you're here, aren't you?" His grandfather grumbled, "I have to catch a shift Naruto, I'll be back later."

"Okay," Naruto waved, watching his grandfather leave them, "Thank god my plan worked."

"He hates me, doesn't he, Naruto?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Hate is a strong word-"

"That's why you didn't want to tell him I was accompanying you home?"

"It has nothing to do with you, personally," Naruto sighed, "He thinks our worlds are too different for things to work."

Sasuke's jaw tightened, fire burning inside him, "I guess we'll just have to prove him wrong then."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "You bet!"

Sasuke smiled to himself, placing his luggage down by the couch, "Would me treating you to dinner make an impression on him?"

"No, but making dinner might," Naruto smiled, grabbing Sasuke's luggage, "I'll put these in my room."

"I'll take the couch," Sasuke offered.

"No," Naruto shook his head, "We've shared a twin before. You can share the double with me."

Sasuke paused mid step. Sharing a bed with Naruto? That kid really had no concept of social normalcy, did he? Was it wrong for Sasuke to abuse that? Or should he tell Naruto that two boys sharing a bed was, well, not fitting that normalcy?

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Do you care what other people think of you?" That wasn't the way Sasuke wanted to ask the question.

Naruto raised a brow, before shrugging it off and stating surely, "Not at all. Haters gonna hate, right?"

Sasuke snorted a laugh and followed Naruto into the kitchen area, "What are we making tonight?"

"I'm thinking something like chicken soup, we've got tomatoes, peppers, and-"

"Do you have some butter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to make something better than soup," Sasuke grinned at the blonde, "All you eat is ramen and soup. You must be mostly water."

"Not true!"

"Shut up and let me teach you how to cook, idiot," Sasuke smirked, using his hip to bump Naruto out of the way. Naruto hip-checked him back, and it led to a war as they attempted to cut and prep the food. When Naruto turned to warn Sasuke he was going to be using a knife, he held the tomato out in his hand, completely unaware at the unfortunate circumstance about to occur. Sasuke hip-checked him once more, sending Naruto stumbling back from not expecting it. By rule of inertia, when he hit the cabinet, his body stopped, but his arm didn't. He tried to speak, "Mm-Ss-aa-mm…"

Sasuke looked up from where he was cutting the chicken to glance at Naruto. Sasuke covered his mouth, attempting to contain his laughter. There was Naruto, slumped against the cabinet, tugging on the tomato with both hands, attempting to free it from his mouth, which it was half lodged in. When Sasuke began to laugh, Naruto gave him a look that said 'Don't laugh, help me, you ass!'

But Sasuke lost it. He hunched over, hysterical laughter erupting through him, eyes tearing, "You… you have to see yourself… you look like one of those pigs. The ones with the apple stuffed in their mouths…"

Naruto said, "It's not funny, it's stuck!" which came out as more of a, "Imm-na-unnyy-imm-uck!"

His muted sounds for words only had Sasuke laughing harder. He made his way to the blonde but lost it once again, crouching beside him and laughing so heartily. Naruto's anger at the situation melted away as he watched Sasuke curiously. It was the first time Sasuke had ever really, truly laughed in front of him. You know, the hysterical, unstoppable, manic laughter created by the truest moments of happiness. He wondered if Sasuke ever laughed like that.

After a few minutes though, Naruto's jaw began to hurt and he moaned out a 'elp…ease.' Trying hard to annunciate. Sasuke managed to gain some composure, rubbing his stomach and helping the blonde to his feet and walking with him into the bathroom. Even Naruto laughed a little at his image. Sasuke carefully used the knife to carve some space for Naruto to move, "Now, say 'ah'," Sasuke still had a smile from before. Naruto did his best, the tomato dropping from his lips, "Just as I thought," Sasuke grinned, "You've got a big mouth."

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled, running a hand along his jaw, "Now we're down one tomato thanks to you."

"You should be thanking me for making a decent meal for you," Sasuke poked the blonde's forehead, "You'd be a lost pig without my assistance!"

"An orange fox!" Naruto argued, grabbing the necklace protectively. Sasuke cocked his head to the side,

"You're still wearing it?"

"of course!"

Sasuke smiled, ruffling the blonde's hair, "Don't take it off. Only take it off if you stop caring, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "I promise."

"Good," Sasuke straightened himself and returned to his calm, cool demeanor, "Let's finish dinner."

Dinner was kind of silent, but it wasn't awkward the way it should have. Naruto's casual 'pig' jokes made Sasuke have to conceal a smile, and whenever they looked up and met each other's eyes they stifled a laugh. It relieved the tension.

"I had fun today," Naruto yawned, nightcap dipping off his head, fuzzy ball hanging between his shoulder blades as he climbed into bed. Sasuke inched to the edge to give him plenty of room.

"Me too," Sasuke tried to suppress a smile, "It was entertaining."

"I've never seen you laugh so hard," Naruto grinned, "I did look pretty funny."

Sasuke buried his face in the pillow to hide his grin, "You looked more than funny."

"Now I know I'll just have to be 'more than funny' more often."

"What?"

"You have the greatest smile. I'll have to be more than funny to see it more often."

Sasuke feigned sleep after that, waiting for the blonde to drift off before he turned to look at him. He wondered why only he could make him actually laugh. Smile. Act completely irrational. Touch another person. Act kindly. When Sasuke grew up hating the world, why was it that this blonde could make him love so easily? Why did he-

Sasuke was surprised he almost said it, even if it was in his head. He grimaced when he spoke it aloud softly, "Why do I love you so easily?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Longer chapter :D Gosh, it almost sucks to relive this because I am legitimately, to the letter, in Sasuke's position. How did I know so well what I would go through months in advance? My life :\ Anyway, b-b-blame it on the alcohol, this chapter contains underage drinking. And the repercussions of acts, both good and.. bone crunching. Leave reviews, my lovely fans ^.^**

They arrived home a few days before classes started back up, but Naruto hadn't been the same since vacation. Sasuke couldn't help but really notice the poverty, he wasn't disgusted, but saddened by it. And now, with Naruto acting… cold, Sasuke couldn't figure out how to fix what had become a tricky situation. He tried taunting the blonde - rousing him into a fight to get out his aggression - coddling the blonde with unlike Sasuke compliments, and doing his favorite things, like getting ramen. Sadly, the first try got him no more than, "You're right. Yeah," as if he hadn't even been listening. The second attempt earned him a strange look and a light shove, and the third had Naruto saying he was too tired to do anything. So Sasuke thought of things Naruto couldn't possibly refuse. Of course, Sasuke could think of a billion things Naruto could do that Sasuke couldn't refuse - like hell, if Naruto told Sasuke to kiss him to get his mind off something, no matter how down Sasuke felt, he'd willingly claim those lips and-

Sasuke grimaced. How selfish he was to fantasize about those, soft, pink lips between his own, smooth fleshy- He winced. Taking a deep breath, it came to him suddenly, "Let's go out to the city."

"What?"

"You've always wanted to go, haven't you? There's hardly anyone on campus to catch us."

Naruto looked at him skeptically, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why go? You don't 'do' rule breaking."

"I don't do breaking but I do do bending. Lots of bending, over backwards in fact," he shook his head in dismay, "And, let me tell you Naruto, I'm very flexible."

Naruto nearly choked on the air he was breathing. It took him a minute to register everything, from the well hidden face Sasuke wore to his words of the last minute or two. When it all came to him, he grinned triumphantly, "Let's do it then!"

Sasuke grinned, letting the open innuendos he spat drift passed deft ears and fall to the ground where he stepped on them, grinding them into dirt and reminding himself that attempts to woo him would be futile and fatal all the same.

"This is so mesmerizing," Naruto looked around.

"Yeah, but if you keep looking like a lost child, we'll never get in somewhere fun." Sasuke pulled the blonde along.

Naruto was surprised when they got on line for some flashy looking nightclub, "We're not old enough…" He whined low.

Sasuke grinned at the blonde, a sinister smirk only Sasuke could so easily muster. He ran a hand through his jet black locks and said smoothly, "You'll like it."

Sasuke wasn't much of a drinker, but spending an entire summer in Venice really was an awakening in a lot of ways. There, drinking was something common amongst much younger kids than even them. Wine was drank as often as water. The first time Sasuke got trashed beyond belief, he vomited all over and wondered why the hell people would drink. The second time it happened, he figured out he was gay.

No one ID-ed them and they made their way to a table near the dance floor. Sasuke ordered two drinks, one for Naruto, and one for his self. Raising it, he looked to make sure the blonde was okay before saying, "Cheers!"

Sasuke was a little apprehensive himself to really drink in such a big club, but he had a few and loosened up some. Naruto was slower on it, but Sasuke imagined that was just as well, he didn't want to have to hold his hair back if he wretched it all up.

"Do you want to dance? Sasuke asked after a little while, dragging Naruto out to the floor not waiting for an answer. Naruto was getting the feel for the place.

"This is fun," Naruto grinned, "I feel so mature!"

Sasuke snorted, putting a hand on his shoulder as he talked and danced, "Wait till you get your first hangover tomorrow, then you'll _really_ feel mature."

Sasuke decided to cut off the liquor when he started to feel like he was getting a little frisky with a few different people on the dance floor. When he became conscious of this, he was extremely glad it wasn't Naruto. The fact that it was another guy unnerved him, but he was lucky he didn't see Naruto anywhere around. Wait-

Where the fuck was Naruto?

Sasuke pecked the guy on the cheek to excuse himself from dancing and quickly pushed through the crowd searching for the blonde, "Anybody see a blonde with blue eyes? Looks like a cat?"

A nice girl with the strangest red hair tugged on Sasuke's arm, "He went over to the table that way."

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled, walking toward the table, grateful to see Naruto sitting here, "Are you okay?" Sasuke knelt by Naruto's ear so he could hear him. Naruto looked up, looking a little flushed. Sasuke deadpanned. Of course the blonde couldn't hold alcohol worth of shit, "Let's go."

He grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him through the blaring club and out into the chilly air. Naruto stumbled about, groping blindly at Sasuke - and making him a tad bit uncomfortable - causing Sasuke to order, "Straighten yourself or I'll leave your drunk ass here."

It was tough love, but he knew Naruto could stand a little better. Stumbly or not, you could at least walk if you concentrated on only walking. There was no reason for his actions.

Naruto threw his arms pleadingly around Sasuke's waste, begging, "Don't leave me, please-"

Sasuke tensed, body reacting in his way he preferred they didn't, shoving Naruto off of him, "I won't," He added bitterly, "God you fuck with my head."

"What?" Naruto questioned, "What did I do..?"

Sasuke turned and looped an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him so close their chests brushed. Their noses were centimeters apart, lips barely an inch thick of tension separating them from colliding with all the passion Sasuke wished he could show Naruto. He wanted to show him love, lust, desire, what real emotion felt like. What pent up months of wanting could do to a man. He looked into Naruto's eyes, only inches from his, which clearly reflected surprise, and showed his Uchiha control "Exactly."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the forearm and dragged him down the winding streets. Naruto pulled away after a few blocks, "I, hold on, Sasuke…"

Naruto vomited all over the place. Sasuke shut his eyes, stench burning his nose as he held back the boy's blonde locks, wondering why he was stupid enough to take Naruto drinking. Sasuke felt the cold rush of wind sting against his sweaty forehead. He was more in control than Naruto, but he wasn't feeling the greatest either. All the dancing must have burned most of the food and water from his system, leaving mainly only alcohol. It was never good to drink on an empty stomach.

"Let's get food," Sasuke urged, dragging Naruto down another street toward the vendors which would be open late.

"But I just threw up-"

Sasuke wouldn't take no for an answer, struggling to find direction in this new city. Venice was easy. He had memorized the roads.

And there were no cars.

"This way," Sasuke turned down another block.

"Sasuke, I gotta-" Naruto pulled away and vomited again. It was mostly water this time.

"Alright, come on, wipe up your mouth and follow me," Sasuke crossed the street to escape the smell which was making him feel nauseas.

Naruto whipped his lips and stumbled into the street without hesitation, lit up by the sudden oncoming traffic, "Hurry up," Sasuke called.

Sasuke looked back at him a second time to see him frozen like a statue, "Naruto!"

Sasuke scrambled back into the street and shoved the blonde as hard as he could to make him move. He didn't even have time to wince before the impact hit him, sending him flying several feet. His body hit the ground with a resounding crunch, a disorientating feeling followed by unbearable pain. Where was the shock? Fuck, that hurt-

It was Sasuke's turn to throw up, except it was his own blood rather than his stomach he was heaving.

How fast Naruto sobered up seeing Sasuke bloody and battered, couldn't be measured even in seconds, but a time much faster, like a heartbeat. He was at his side, holding his sweat soaked hair back, using his shirt to wipe the blood from his lips. Naruto surveyed his damage, eyes panicked as he commanded, "You're going to be just fine, Sasuke! We're going to get you to a hospital-"

"No," Sasuke clutched Naruto's shirt with both fists, pulling the blonde to look into his eyes, "Take me back to the dorms."

"No way. You need to get yourself fixed-"

"No," Sasuke groaned, "You'll…"

"What?"

"You'll get in trouble. Take me home…"

Naruto looked at him with a wild look in his eyes, "You must have hit your head, Sasuke-"

"I won't have you lose… everything, over this."

"And I won't have you die or something over me getting in trouble," Naruto pulled the larger boy into his arms, dragging the reluctant bloodied boy through the streets. Sasuke passed out as they entered the main district once more. He had a high tolerance for pain, but this was.. Naruto couldn't even imagine what it must have been like, to cause Sasuke to be reduced to such a helpless state. Naruto grabbed a girl on the arm, who's red hair was a stand out amongst the crowd, "Excuse me, could you please call 911? My friend-"

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, "He's, the boy from before-" She pulled them to the side of the road, "Oh my gosh…"

"Look, we need to get him to a hospital-"

"No," Sasuke growled out, defiant even in delusion, "I won't go, Naruto. I won't-"

"Sasuke, you need to get treated!"

"But he doesn't need to go to the hospital," Naruto looked at the red head, "Come with me."

Naruto carried the semi-conscious Sasuke down a series of alleys behind the red headed girl, which lead them to an area where several teenagers sat around a fire. One with white hair looked at her skeptically, "What's this, Karin?"

"Make space," She said calmly, clearing an area near the fire, "His injuries are bad. What happened to him?"

"He was hit by a car-"

"Lay him here," She cut Naruto off, not so much concerned. She peeled off his drenched clothing and inspected his damages, "Ribs are busted up but not broken… many bruises forming… a few bad cuts…" She looked at Naruto, "If you were going to get hit by a car, this has to be the best thing you could hope for! He's hardly damaged."

Sasuke groaned. The girl, Karin, held a deep red vile to his lips and insisted, "Drink it. It'll help you."

Sasuke did so without hesitation, lazily letting his head roll back. His breathing eased. Karin looked at Naruto, "He won't feel a thing and will be out for a while. I'll use cleaner strips of his clothing to bandage his wounds, but you'll need to find me something to bandage his bruised ribs so no swelling occurs-"

Naruto felt no hesitation in pulling his shirt off to hand to her. She looked at the slumbering Sasuke and carefully went to work putting him back together. She formally introduced herself, "I'm Karin."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said, "I'm Naruto. This is Sasuke."

"Where are you from?"

"We go to the prepatory school."

"Oh, rich kids," Her nostrils flared as if she smelt a bad odor.

"Not me," Naruto shook his head, "Everything I have from home goes into tuition."

"At least you have something from 'home' to give," She said quietly, "We're stray."

"Really?" Naruto looked at the teens in front of him, "That's… awful."

"Not entirely," She shrugged, "There's a man named Orochimaru who takes care of us."

"Oh," Naruto tried to comprehend, "That's nice."

"Yes," She smiled, "Perhaps we'll meet again sometime, Naruto. Sasuke will be fine though, and I suggest you take him home."

Naruto gave her a bright grin, "Thanks, Karin! Best of luck in the future, okay?"

He scooped the sleeping Sasuke up and carried him toward home. The sun would be rising soon, and if they didn't get home before people started waking up, there would be major problems. Not that it mattered; Nothing mattered in this moment beyond Sasuke's condition. It was his fault; For the third time, he found himself owing Sasuke. Always Sasuke. Everything came back to Sasuke…

God, did alcohol do funny things to his brain.

Karin waved when they walked off. She looked at her bloodied hands and wiped them off absentmindedly on her clothes, "That smile…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely readers :) Today has been a rough day for me, but seeing your reviews, favorites, and alerts has made me just a bit happier, so thank you :) I hope you enjoy. More fluff, I suppose. I know the build up is a bit slow, but I do not want to rush this. This story is just as much about coming to terms with orientation and Sasuke's struggle to do so as it is about SasuNaru. It is about bonds and how they must be strong before love can grow on them. So I apologize if you don't like a bit of build up, but, it will get good soon :)**

Sasuke woke up with the worst hang over. It was like he had hit his head on something at sixty miles per hour – Oh wait.

Sitting up in a panic, he clutched his sides and moaned in pain, collapsing back on the bed. The sudden shock of pain made him drift back off. Naruto sighed. It was close to eight. He had been watching Sasuke sleep for a while now, to make sure he was okay. He knew he'd need to get proper bandages for his wounds, and wondered if maybe, he could sneak some from the nurse without her noticing.

Treading lightly, Naruto stepped from the room and looked both directions before apprehensively taking a step, walking on his toes as he inched past his dorm mates rooms.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

He jumped, turning to look at Sakura, who was giving him an odd expression. Wait – _Sakura. _

"Sakura! You work with Tsunade, the nurse, don't you?"

"She's the medical teacher for the electives, yes," Sakura raised a brow, "Fall through another lake, did you?"

"How'd you know-"

"Never mind that. Why are you asking?"

"I need bandages."

"What kind?"

"The soft kind and the wrap-aroundy kind."

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed. He would describe them like that, "Gauze and ace bandages then. What for?"

"Can I trust you, Sakura?" Naruto's eyes begged her to say yes.

"What happened?"

"Well, you know how my story was on the cover of the news? Well, me and Sasuke kind of slipped out to the city to celebrate-"

"Naruto!"

"Shh!" He urged, "And, well, Sasuke got hit by a car-"

"He got _what_?" Sakura was getting more terrified. Naruto she could deal with. He didn't have much of an injury beside hypothermia. But getting hit by a car, "He needs to go to the hospital-"

"No, no, no! We, we met this girl who was named Karin and had this crazy red hair-" Naruto realized he was on a tangent, "She said he wasn't that damaged, besides his cuts bruises and banged up ribs, and so I just need bandages because right now our clothing is what's keeping him together-"

"Naruto, he needs to-"

"I know," Naruto looked at her, "But he refused to go. He'd kill me if I put him there."

Sakura looked at the worried blonde and pushed past him, heading down to the nurse's office. He was lucky it was early on a Saturday. Tsunade was one to like drinking, so she wouldn't be in close to noon today.

She looked at the still somewhat bloody Uchiha and felt pain knot up in her stomach. She carefully undid his bandages and inspected him herself, deducing that Karin was right about his injuries. They were painful but not life threatening. With rest, he'd heal in a few weeks.

"I've got it," Naruto said, taking the bandages from her hand, "Thank you so much, Sakura."

"You two were made for each other," She mumbled sadly, "Try not to get him killed, Naruto."

He grabbed her hand when she crossed through the door, "Keep this between us, okay?"

"Of course," She smiled, gently pulling her hand from his and walking down the hall. They were good together.

Naruto turned and finished bandaging up Sasuke properly, tightly wrapping his upper abdomen to make sure there was no swelling from his ribs. When he finished, he sat on the bed and stared at his handiwork, taking the first time to really think about anything but him for granted. He was still there, and Naruto still worried, even if he knew for sure that he'd be okay. It didn't even register to him that he held Sakura's hand – and didn't feel the slightest thing.

It was strange when Naruto thought how masculine and rough Sasuke looked in this state, bare from the waist up besides his bandages. Sasuke, while he garnered the reputation of being the manly, dark, broading figure, was hardly 'manly' in that sense. He liked to read. He got his homework done the second he walked through the door. He exercised to stay fit, not to have muscle. He took pride in how he looked. He certainly wasn't 'manly' in a rugged outdoorsy sense like Kiba, or in an almost… chauvinistic pig sense like Shikamaru – who, despite his pursuit of Temari, had a very low level of respect for women – and he certainly wasn't obsessed with food – and the money to buy that food – like Choji. He was one of a kind, yet, here, he looked especially masculine.

Naruto took the time to define Sasuke's manliness, if for no other reason than to pass the time. He supposed that, personality wise, it was Sasuke's 'get things done' attitude that marked him best. He had a way of handling himself that said he would dutifully do anything required of him, no matter the cost. It was Naruto genuine belief that only true men could express their emotions, and while Sasuke wasn't the _most _expressive, it was the fact that he gave kind hearted smiles and spoke the truth when Naruto needed to hear it that made him a man in Naruto's eyes.

When Sasuke groaned and grabbed the bridge of his nose to kill the pain, Naruto was shaken from his thoughts. He smiled, "You're up, you ass hole."

Sasuke looked at Naruto sleepily. He had the worst hangover, and he was getting called an ass hole first thing in the morning. Sasuke vaguely began to recall the night before when he saw himself bandaged up, "We didn't go to the hospital, did we?"

"Karin helped," Naruto walked over to Sasuke, "A nice red head girl. How are you feeling? None of your injuries were serious."

"I feel fine," Sasuke muttered.

"Good, then I don't feel bad about this," Naruto put both hands on his shoulders and shook him violently, "You ass hole, don't you _ever _do something so stupid like that again, do you hear me? And don't try and refuse medical attention! Or I'll kick your bloodied up ass, do you got it?"

"Ow, Naruto-"

Naruto released him when Sasuke's features contorted in pain, "I'm sorry-"

"You have no backbone," Sasuke mumbled, rubbing his sore shoulders, "You just went from screaming at me to apologizing."

"Well… Am I clear? I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try," Sasuke grinned, "I wasn't going to let you get hit, idiot. I had to do something."

"I'd rather die than have to live my life thinking I killed you," Naruto glared at his hands, "Last night was the scariest night of my life, Sasuke, and I couldn't even hold onto you."

Sasuke's expression was unreadable, but Naruto swore he saw sadness pool in his eyes. After a moment of silence, he said quietly, "I want you to forget everything that happened last night, Naruto."

Which part? There was a lot to swallow down. Things Naruto hadn't even processed yet. Sasuke hoped some things weren't even on the blonde's mind, but still, he didn't hesitate to add a soft, "Please?"

Naruto took another moment before smiling, "No problem, Sasuke. I owe you my life, over and over now, so I deserve to give you something like that."

Sasuke smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair. _Thank you, Naruto. _While he smiled, Naruto wasn't so fooled, as Sasuke's eyes told a different story; conflict, worry, _fear. But he could forget, if Sasuke wanted him too. _


	15. Chapter 15

A bit longer for you guys :) And *finally* some intimation that Naruto is getting the bigger picture :P It's amazing to me that I (as I mentioned earlier, I pre-write everything) wrote this several months ago, and it is slowly becoming more and more like my situation. All the tense not knowing, the wanting, the being in love with your friend.. It in general is a bit too close to home for me right now. My life. Anyway, enough emo-ranting for me. Go enjoy happy fluff bunnies!

-x-x-x-

Spring brought tranquility into their lives, for just a little bit. Spring break was the last chance for fun – and when his father refused to allow Sasuke to bring Naruto along, Sasuke refused to go, again – so both boys were excited to spend the time together on campus, which would be mostly vacant. Students were allowed to stay, but it was rare, to say the least. When you were dealing with kids who could travel the world, why on earth would they want to stay here?

"What do you want to do the first night of break?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde, "How about sleep."

"You're _so _boring," Naruto groaned, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What do _you _want to do, Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the blonde.

"I don't know…" Naruto sighed, "At this rate, this break is going to be so boring…"

"Boring?" Sasuke raised a brow, "We've got the whole campus to ourselves to make mischief and you, of all people, think it's going to be boring?"

This piqued Naruto's interest, "What do you suggest we do?"

"You like movies, don't you? Well, we'll finally have a chance to sit on the sofa and watch them in the lounge," Sasuke suggested, "You know, a night where you aren't forcibly dragging me down there to watch movies with your friends, where all the girls steal the couch and then – as per usual – I have to carry your lazy ass back to the room when you fall asleep."

"You'd watch a movie with me without complaining?" Naruto's eyes lit up, "You hate movies!"

"I don't 'hate' them," Sasuke sighed, "I personally find books more appealing."

"Let's do it then!"

And it was set. The next night, dragging the blankets from their rooms, the boys put up the recliners on the couch and made some popcorn. Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto's interesting choice of movie; A choice he couldn't help but question as an awkward heat crept up his neck, "Get Real? Isn't that… about two guys?"

"To me it's about this kid overcoming everything and using his voice to change the life of others," Naruto smiled, "But, to be honest, their romance is really powerful too. To me the world should be a lot more loving, you know? Why should it be weird for someone to enjoy a coupling based on gender? Only one chromosome separates me from being a girl. One. How insignificant, right?"

Sasuke could only choke out a strangled, "Right," before he fell into a silent chaos, mind whirling. Naruto didn't know, but he was having them watch a movie about two male lovers and their painfully messy love story. It wasn't your typical 'sit down and watch with a bud' type movie, that was for sure. But in his small defense, he hadn't denied nor actually said he felt something that way. For the first time, Sasuke considered the possibility that he might be, but it only worried him more that he didn't know.

Sasuke was familiar with the play – which the movie was based on – and had always secretly relished it. Watching the movie adaptation, he was pleasantly surprised at the quality of the film. That was Sasuke's problem with movies; They were never as good as the original material. He felt their fight in the locker room to be somewhat breath taking, and despite sitting there, watching it with Naruto, he let himself became entranced in the love story of the eccentric, journalist, lower-middle classed main character and the popular, fawned over heart-stealer.

The ending always got to him. The emotional plea by the now out Steven for the popular John to be public with him, and John's reluctance leading to their ending. Sasuke frowned and looked at his hands; He wasn't sure about his sexuality in that manner. He wanted acceptance, but he didn't know if he'd seek it from the world. Looking at the blonde, he laughed to himself softly.

Sitting beside him, Naruto's head slumped to the side, lips fluttering just a little every time he breathed in and out, sleep engulfing him. Sasuke made a move to cover him with the blanket which had slipped off, but it resulted in Naruto's lethargic form slumping into Sasuke's lap. He was about to move him, when he glanced around to make sure he was alone, and decided to leave him be.

Smiling, Sasuke stroked his blonde locks, snuggling himself into the couch and relaxing. It felt good to have him so close, even if Naruto didn't know.

-x-

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto rolled onto his back, grass tickling his exposed neck. It was the Saturday before students would arrive back, "We should do this more often. It's not so bad if you've got your book, right?"

Sasuke, who sat against the old plum blossom tree, looked at Naruto. He didn't say anything, but when his eyes flicked back to his book and his lips flickered a smile, Naruto grinned, knowing this was his form of acceptance.

See, Naruto had gotten Sasuke to spend the day outdoors with him. They had packed a little lunch and everything. Currently, it was around three and Naruto was relaxing in the shade, just thinking idly about life and the inner workings of everything. Sasuke had brought the book he was currently in the middle of, and read it intently. Wondering why he hadn't come up with the idea to drag the book with Sasuke out of the room, Naruto pondered a lot of other things.

Sasuke, on the other hand, focused solely on his book, occasionally flicking his eyes to the blonde who was lost in peaceful thoughts. Every time the wind blew, a few of the petals from the newly formed plum blossoms fell like feathers and dropped onto Naruto's face, always amusing him to accept it as a challenge to get it off without using his hands. The game was amusing for Sasuke to watch, but when Naruto got too restlessly determined, it was Sasuke's turn to be the hand of reason and pull it from his face.

"I could have done it," Naruto whined, when this was the case once more.

"If you had used your hands," Sasuke smirked, "But I shouldn't have expected an idea like that to come from you, loser."

"Ass," Naruto retorted, smirk on his lips as well. He rolled himself over and pushed himself up onto his elbows, peering over to see what Sasuke was reading. When Sasuke shied away, Naruto asked verbally, "Whatcha reading?"

"A book."

"I know that," Naruto hissed, straining his eyes to see the golden writing on the cover, "Gulliver's travels.." Naruto yawned, "Boring. Didn't we already read that last year?"

"I like it," Sasuke said coolly, flicking the pages of the book he was reading on the inside – another guilty pleasure of Sasuke's – a brand of manga known as 'yaoi'. He would never let Naruto know about his minor obsession – which, oddly enough, was sparked by a former teacher's obsession with the straight version of the stories. Sasuke's interest was piqued in eighth grade when his teacher refused to tell him about the book he was always reading. Looking it up, he was.. slightly amazed, and corrupted, by what he saw. He didn't know they made books like that.

Naruto's eyes trailed to the horizon, where the sun had begun to touch land, though it had not yet begun to sink. He thought about how nice it was, in the seventy degree weather, no one but the two of them, a light breeze and the sunset. He glanced at Sasuke, smirking out how absorbed he was in the little novel of his. Naruto wondered how Sasuke could remain so fixated on something so long. Naruto was sporadic and spontaneous, nothing ever holding his attention for the long. Besides Sasuke, but that was different. He thought back to Sakura, who had said 'You two were made for each other' after she had helped him with the beat up Sasuke. Naruto guessed they kinda were. The yin to the yang, the moon and the sun, the water and fire elements.

"Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto broke from his thoughts.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Naruto grinned and scratched his head, "Heh, no reason, Sasuke. Just thinking."

"About?"

Naruto flushed, "Stuff."

"I know that," Sasuke mimicked Naruto from earlier, "What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Opposites that work together perfectly," Naruto said non-chalantly.

Sasuke raised a brow before conceding, "You can't form a coherent sentence if it isn't about ramen, yet you ponder the balance of life inside that noodle-skull of yours."

"I'm not an idiot," Naruto's nose crinkled, "If anyone but you called me it, I'd hit him where it hurts, believe it."

"Then why do you let me call you it?" Sasuke mused, "Do I scare you?"

"Ha," Naruto rolled his eyes, "You're my best friend. You say it… almost with affection."

Sasuke shut his book and stared at the blonde, "Don't let anyone else call you idiot then. If they do, tell me."

"And you can sick your fan girls on them," Naruto grinned, "You know, you really do have it made, Sasuke. Money, looks, and you could have any person you wanted."

"All people besides the one I want," Sasuke mumbled.

"Huh?" Naruto raised a brow, "Do you have someone you actually _like_?" Naruto sat up quickly, "Thank god! I was starting to think you had the sex drive of a piece of celery!"

"And that affects you how?" Sasuke snorted.

"When we get older, I'd be a manless wing man!" Naruto reasoned, unsure in actuality why his friend's lack of appeal to the women who saw him as such a sex icon has carried so much weight in his mind.

"Oh, because us going out together worked out so well the first time?" Sasuke rubbed his ribcage to remind Naruto of the disastrous evening.

"Hey, you told me to forget that…" Naruto's brain remembered everything.

"Use it to remember that we won't be 'wing manning' any time soon."

"You're in a sour mood," Naruto grumbled, "Don't be an ass, Sasuke, I was really scared."

"Of what? Losing me?" Sasuke was angry at himself more than Naruto, "Such strong emotions for just a best friend."

Naruto didn't blink, "The only thing that scares me anymore is you disappearing from my life. You don't know how much of an impact you've had on my life. I might be the idiot who can sometimes make you smile, but you're my savior and the only real friend I have who I can trust."

"You're just the idiot who can sometimes make me smile?" Sasuke felt his anger switch. He grabbed Naruto roughly by the shoulder and pinned him to the tree, "You're the _only _idiot who can make me smile. Don't you _ever _think you're worthless to me. You're the only person of value in my life."

"Really?"

Sasuke let Naruto go, diverting his gaze, picking up his belongings and doing anything to avoid the answer before saying simply, "Yes."

Naruto's brows furrowed, but when he looked up to the raven once more, he was surprised to see a hand outstretched to help him up.

He would deny it for the lengthiest amount of time, but that was the first day his whole view of Sasuke changed forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**I really like this chapter :D I don't know why. Just their playful banter, it's the right amount of snark and sassiness. Thank you for your continued reviews and favorites. I promise much longer chapters are on the way! Oh, and thank you to those who offered kind words for my situation. It's oddly comforting to have the support of strangers.. I'm sure that sounded more odd, but, oh well. Thank you. I hope it gets better too :P**

"How did you do?" Naruto looked from Sasuke to the envelope in his lap.

"A twenty three hundred," Sasuke crossed his arms, "I could have done better. I heard some bastard beat me," He looked thoroughly upset, "One person in this school beat a twenty three hundred. I didn't think anyone could beat a twenty three hundred in this school besides me."

Naruto slowly slid his thumb underneath the flap and pushed open the envelope. Pulling out the papers, he shakily read them over, flipping to the page where his score was. He didn't know if he wanted to know.

Both boys were reclined on their respective beds. Sasuke sat against the wall, flipping absent mindedly on a book he had shipped to the dorms yesterday. He looked utter bored and pissed off. For an Uchiha, a score like 2300 was not good enough. For Naruto, people would assume he could count to 2300, nevermind score it. Oh how things have changed.

"What did you get?" Sasuke asked, curious to his friend's nervous expression.

Naruto stared at the paper, then looked at Sasuke, "I did well, yeah," Naruto wouldn't give a number. Sasuke would be mad.

"You could always take it again in the beginning of next year if you feel like it, if you bombed," Sasuke wouldn't push Naruto for an answer, knowing his score probably didn't even near Sasuke's.

Exactly. It blew his out of the water.

Naruto stared down at the paper for a long while. Twenty three eighty. Eighty points above Sasuke. Nearly a perfect score. Naruto would have probably gotten one too, but he had omitted two questions he wasn't sure on, resulting in the score he had. He was the number one grade in the school.

"So now it's butter from here on out," Sasuke stretched his head back behind his head, feeling tension leave him, "Pass the easy finals, finish up the easy classes next year, and then college."

College.

"You're so excited to graduate," Naruto slipped the papers underneath his pillow, "Aren't you at all… afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Sasuke looked at the blonde, "I'm glad to be an adult. No curfew, no restrictions on where I can and can't go, the sweet spot right before I have to become an adult and take care of my family's business."

"Is… that what you want to do?" He never saw Sasuke as a business man. Honestly, Sasuke's frank personality and honest ways didn't seem suitable for that environment.

"I want to uphold my family's honor, like any good son," Sasuke was simple, "It's hard to dream when you know your destiny. I've never considered another possibility."

"What would you do if you could do anything?"

"I'd be a librarian."

"A librarian?"

"I'd spend my days in a quiet place surrounded by books."

Naruto smiled. That was a much more fitting job for Sasuke. Maybe during college, Sasuke would be able to explore that love. Naruto wished he could be there with him when he did.

"Three weeks," Sasuke said softly, "Then I'll be working in Venice again."

"It's gonna be another long summer without you," Naruto grinned, "But maybe you won't be an ass this time and actually write me some letters back."

"Sure," Sasuke rubbed his eyes, "I'll still be an ass but I'll write you a letter or two."

"And I'll still be an idiot but I surely won't forget about you."

"The Lennie to my George," Sasuke teased.

"Try not to shoot me," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'll also try not to be a migrant farmer," Sasuke snorted.

"Here's one," Naruto smirked, laying back on his bed as well, "I'm the Jack to your Sally."

"Why am I the girl?"

"Because I come up with the faulted yet successful plans and you try to talk me out of it but help me anyway."

"I'll be Sal then," Sasuke grabbed the ball he had laying on the night table beside his bed and tossed it up and down as he thought, "You're the Robin to my Batman."

"Why are you Batman?"

"Because I'm the taller, richer, sex symbol."

"Come to think of it," Naruto teased, "A spoiled ass rich kid with the access to weaponry – sounds like you."

"Loser."

"Ass."

Both boys laughed. Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a playful glimmer in his eye, "You're the Bert to my Ernie."

"Oh, of course I'm the one no one likes."

"Ernie likes you," Naruto smiled, meeting Sasuke's eyes for a brief moment_**. **_

Sasuke grinned, "You're the Romeo to my Mercutio."

"_I'm_ Romeo?" Naruto looked at him puzzled, "I'm much more of a crazy, ranting fool than you are."

"Exactly,_ fool_. Idiot. Can't get more stupid than a dumb ass who kills himself over a girl he hardly knows."

"I think it'd be a kicker if in actuality, he killed himself over Mercutio," Naruto mused, "His best friend – and speculated lover – dies, and Romeo just happened to be next."

"I didn't know it was widely speculated," Sasuke raised a brow, "I've hardly heard that before."

"Oh, I'm sure Mercutio was gay," Naruto shrugged, "Every interaction with Romeo was sincere and heartfelt, and he tried his best to convince him that the girls weren't worth it. Hell, poor Mercutio just wanted Romeo to look at him the same way."

Sasuke's frown deepened, but Naruto continued, "Let's just say you're the Yang to my Yin, okay? We're almost made for each other."

His words were not helping. Sasuke responded dryly, "We'll leave it like that."

Because he didn't think he could say what he wanted to, even if he could. Why did it hurt so much to be friends with someone? Why was it so hard to be just friends?


	17. Chapter 17

**hello again! This is about the half way point, and fom here on chapters get longer:P Just curious, does anyone else find it a pain in the ass to do anything with fake nails on? I had somewhat of a 'girls night' last night, but for me, who never has nails to begin with, the fake nails are an issue -_-**

**Thanks for everyone,again who is so supportive of me. For those of you curious(Skip this section if you don't care, haha.) in summary, I'm madly in love with my friend Kim(as for sexuality.. i could care less. Love is love, if my writing didn't indicate that:P) who mimicked similar feelings for me last year when I wasn't so sure of myself. Now she's getting married but maintains a very close, flirty relationship and her girlfriend/fiance hates my guts. According to everyone I've talked to, if I told her I was bi and all my feelings, she'd leave her fiance for me in a heartbeat because the only thing restraining her is the not knowing for sure if I'm interested. It's complicated and not like I hate her girlfriend either. At the same time, if I don't tell her, and she feels the same abut me, isn't her marriage kind of a sham? I just don't know what to do at this, to the point where I'm apparently seeking advice from you guys xD sorry for my woe is me ramble. I've lost numerous hours of sleep over this so I'm probably going slightly crazy.. anyway, enjoy! :P**

**-x-x-x-**

"It's so nice here, even in the summer," Naruto walked in circles, feeling the breeze alleviate the heat of summer. His button down shirt was open, exposing his tank top which curved around his soft tummy. Sasuke stood over by the edge of the lake, dwelling on things he didn't speak aloud.

"Venice is hot but dry. If you spend enough time inside with the windows open, you avoid sunburn and still get the breeze from the water."

"Spending the summer inside sounds boring," Naruto gazed up at the Ume hanging from the tree, "I spend all of my summer outside."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I don't like summer."

"Me either," Naruto shrugged.

Both had the same reason; It didn't need to be spoken aloud.

"I'll write, this time." Sasuke didn't look at Naruto, "So don't forget to write me."

"I won't," Naruto said quickly, "But make sure you write me as soon as you get the letter, okay? I know it takes some time to get to Venice and all, but I'll be waiting every day after I send it to you."

"You better. Not everyone receives letters from me."

"I won't take it for granted," Naruto smiled, "And in September, we won't have to catch up so much either. It'll almost be like we never left each other's side."

"Try not to miss me too much," Sasuke grinned, but his eyes didn't match his smile, "Wouldn't want your summer to be all about me."

"Ass, don't miss me too much then," Naruto muttered, "Venice should be fun for you."

"It's a job."

"Then find a library."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder so his eyes could meet the blonde's. Eyes trailing down, Sasuke curiously asked, "Are you going to have a tan line of that necklace when you come back to school? I didn't mean you should never take it off. You can take it off if you like."

"No," Naruto shook his head, "I promised, right? That reminds me!"

He dug into his pocket and walked over to Sasuke. Lightly grabbing his wrist, he dropped a necklace in Sasuke's open palm.

"What's this?" Sasuke uncovered the pendant from where it was buried under the chain; A midnight blue hawk with dark brown eyes.

"I always loved the hawk… symbolically, the bird is a messenger, who's spirit can rise above all and float majestically above the pitiful earth bound humans before. It was believed to be the only bird who could touch the sun – the only one who dared to touch it, at least. I spent some time online till I found someone who would make it for me."

"How did you have the-"

Naruto waved him off, "Being a giant cup of ramen pays off."

Sasuke remembered the gift card Naruto had won all those months ago. He promptly smacked Naruto upside the head, "Idiot, you could have spent it on clothes or food or something_ important_!"

"I did," Naruto rubbed his head, "You're important. Of course, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to-"

"Shut up," Sasuke was curt, placing the necklace around his neck with care, "Thank you."

Naruto was a bit taken back; Sasuke _never _said thank you, but he played it off cooly, "No problem! This way you can remember me over the summer!"

Sasuke turned back to the lake to let the breeze cool off his burning features. It did little to relieve the heat creeping up his neck and into his cheeks, but Sasuke thought at least Naruto couldn't see how red he was.

Naruto looked up once more at the Ume again, "What do these things taste like? I want to find out. No one ever eats them-" He picked a plump one from the tree.

Sasuke whirled around quickly and knocked it from his hand before he could take a bite, "Idiot, you work for the newspaper, and you don't know the legend of this tree?"

"What?"

"In Autumn this tree weeps for the sadness of its past and loses all its leaves. In winter, it begins again, blossoming. Spring brings leaves, and Summer brings the Ume. You haven't heard about the founder of the school?"

"What about him?"

"He started this school in the fall after his wife's tragic car death. He was an older man, much too old to move on easily. Throughout fall, it's said that he wept here, right beneath this tree. In winter, the school brought him together with an elderly woman who loved the lake so much so, that she often observed the man weeping. Her heart was large and she sought to heal him of his pain. By spring, the flower had fully blossomed like their love, and in summer, when the Ume grew and hung ripe, shortly before her departure, the man held out the Ume and swore that the tree was magic, and that any two lovers who shared the Ume would have their fate forever intertwined like the roots of the tree, who's foundation was so strong it was said to have survived the attempt to rip out initially during construction."

"Really? That's so-"

"There's more," Sasuke said calmly, "The elderly woman was in a severe car crash over the summer, with much of her memory wiped and barely any motor functions operable on their own. She was hooked up to every wire and machine you could name. News reached the founder and he rushed to her side. She managed to smile brightly and say, "I love you," before she passed immediately after. By the time the nurses had gotten there to pull her from the cardiac arrest she had went into, he was dead in her arms."

"That's so… tragically beautiful."

"Yes," Sasuke smiled timidly, "This tree, ever since then, is said to grow stronger every time two lovers share it's Ume, and in return for giving it such strength, the lovers fate is truly intertwined forever, right up to death. That's why not too many people eat the Ume, only lovers come by to snatch it and hope they are never separated."

"Got it," Naruto smiled, picking up the Ume, "I hope I'll have somebody to share this with me."

"I'm sure someone will," Sasuke patted the blonde, "But, you didn't finish packing, did you? Our planes leave early tomorrow."

"Right," Naruto's nose crinkled, "Better get to that!"

Standing across from each other in the airport, both looked a little troubled, leaving one another. Naruto looked at it optimistically, "We've survived all the other summers, right? We don't need each other twenty four seven, as long as we write and have our necklaces."

Sasuke restrained a sigh; _Yes, but last time you went away, my sadness was so great I realized I couldn't live without you. "_You're right," he smiled absently, "I'll see you in September."

"See you then!" Naruto grinned, turning away with his luggage. He stopped after a few feet, and turned around to look at the brunette, who was also walking away, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned and looked at the blonde, a mixture of hope and worry flooding his features.

"Don't worry about me forgetting," He didn't break his gaze, "I… care too."

Three words like that can really, really screw with someone's mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my. It's been much too long. I'm sorry to leave you all hanging. This is a longer one for you though :) I've just been going through a lot of stuff that I briefly touched upon. And other stuff. But I'm doing good, all things considered, just very busy. I hadn't realized so much time had passed between updates! Please forgive me.**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Still caught up on that blonde you were telling me about?"_

"_Hn."_

"_You didn't swing him yet? A good looking guy like you should have made it easy."_

"_I'd rather you not hit on me when I'm like this," Sasuke responded dully, "I'm not in the mood and I might hit you."_

"_Just putting out there, there's tons of guys who would throw themselves at you. I'm single."_

"_But I don't want tons of guys," Sasuke took a swig from the bottle the boy, Vince, held out to him, "He told me he cared before we went out separate ways this summer. How the fuck can he say that so innocently? Or… was it even innocent? I don't even know anymore."_

"_He cares, huh?" Vince rested his back on the railing of the room, "You seem really hung on him."_

"_He's the only person who knows me for me. I'm not Sasuke 'Uchiha' heir to the megacorporation to him. I'm Sasuke, the loveable ass hole who enjoys reading and sitting by the lake."_

"_Reading and sitting by the lake? Maybe you're gayer than you let on-"_

"_You didn't hear that," Sasuke responded calmly, "I just… Why is it so hard for me to accept that he's straight? I don't want to lose him, even if that means being in pain."_

"_Maybe it's so hard for you to accept because something else doesn't want you to accept it," Vince shrugged, "Maybe he's not straight."_

"_He's been infatuated with a skinny little bitch since middle school."_

"_How much has he talked about her this year?"_

"_What?" Sasuke looked at him confused, "I guess not much, but, this year has been busy-"_

"_Yeah, he's been 'busy' spending it with you," Vince rolled his eyes, "Maybe he's a late bloomer."_

"_He's not gay," Sasuke mumbled._

"_Maybe he's not," Vince shrugged, taking a drink, "Sometimes sexuality isn't so neatly defined."_

"_Sometimes you really piss me off with your optimism."_

_The boy laughed, "If I was so optimistic, I'd hold onto hope that you decide to stay in Venice long enough to get over the celibacy thing-"_

"_Stop."_

"_I'm only speaking what I know to be the truth," Vince shrugged, "I'm not one to hold my tongue, Sasuke. That's why I called you out on being gay last summer. You would have never admitted it."_

"_I wish I hadn't, now all you do is try to get in my pants and bother me about a blonde on the other side of the world."_

"_if I really wanted in your pants, I could have done so by now," Vince rolled his eyes, "I care about more than your nice ass, Sasuke. If you stopped being so stubborn, maybe you'd notice that."_

_Sasuke looked down at his hawk and sighed. Vince added softly, "I'm envious of you, if anything."_

"_Envious?" Sasuke snorted, "Of what? My misery?"_

"_You've got someone," Vince sighed, "It irks me to know that all you have to do is sink your teeth in and you've got him, yet you're keeping him at a distance. I just wish I had someone to begin with."_

Sasuke's dark hair shielded most of his pale face from the cloudless sky. He stared out the window as the evenly placed trees greeted him, signifying that he was about to begin his senior year of school. His stomach was in more knots that last year. How that could be, when Sasuke was returning as a 'gay' student for the first time, to now, when he was just.. returning, was a mystery to Sasuke, but it troubled him and he found his thumb idly gliding over the hawk around his neck.

"_This is my girlfriend," Naruto looked surprised at his old childhood friend._

"_But I thought you said you used to have a crush on me…"_

"_I'm bisexual."_

"_Bi-what?"_

"_Bisexual," The girl laughed, "It just means you're attracted to both genders. That doesn't creep you out, does it?"_

"_No, it's just… I didn't know that was possible."_

"_Could you give us a minute?" The girl, Shion, turned to her partner to ask for privacy. Left alone with Naruto she asked, "You sound… confused."_

"_No, that was… a moment of clarity, actually."_

"_You're-" Shion grinned, "Welcome to the club, Naruto!"_

Naruto clutched and unclutched the white fabric of his shirt. This summer was… a life changer. It made a lot of sense, but, at the same time, only brought more questions and problems. It didn't help that Shion had somehow, somewhat convinced him that Sasuke _might _be interested.

Naruto wouldn't say what he might be interested in. It was… too touchy of a subject to bring up, even in his mind. Stepping from the taxi, Naruto put on a bright face and assured himself this year would be just fine. Last year, for all its ups and downs, was a good year. And hell, it was senior year, right? It was supposed to be the best year of high school!

Walking into the square, Naruto looked around and spotted the girls already together in a group. Hinata waved him over. She looked different, nice, "Naruto! How was your summer?"

"…Interesting," He smiled, "How was yours? I hope you didn't get sunburned again."

"No," Hinata smiled broadly, "We went up north this year," She giggled when she added, "…. I got frostbite though."

"You have worse luck than me," Naruto laughed.

"Hey," Sakura was in a rather good mood this morning, "You're not way late today, Naruto!"

"I'm early," Naruto looked at his watch, "Trying to start on the right foot for once."

"How… mature," Sakura smiled, hugging her old friend. Ino raised a hand as a gesture of hello.

"Have you seen Sasuke around?" Naruto peered over their heads – how nice was it to say that? Naruto had grown a few inches over the summer –looking for the raven.

"Haven't seen him…" Sakura sounded a little sad, "Check the central building, maybe? He's usually there early to turn his forms."

"Right, I have to hand in my rooming pass and all too," Naruto waved and left them, only to run into the guys a few feet away, "Hey!"

"Hold on, did hell just freeze?" Kiba looked at Shikamaru with a grin, "Naruto's here on time!"

"Shut up," Naruto grinned, "I was wondering-"

"Haven't seen him," Shikamaru shrugged, "Did you try the main hall?"

"I was just on my way there," Naruto smiled, "I'll see you guys later."

Naruto walked into the main hall and glanced around. Not seeing Sasuke, he disappointedly walked to the table and handed all his things in on time. He didn't notice the pair of eyes on him. The dark, curious eyes.

He had grown. They were easily the same height now, his shoulders had widened out and he lost the pooch in the middle. He had trimmed down the wild blonde spikes into a stylish shag. Sasuke wondered how much one summer could possibly change a person. Naruto… for all his internal appeal, had an appearance to match now. Sasuke bit his lip.

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's when he turned around, delighted but panicked to see the brunette. He hadn't expected his heart to plummet what felt like stories down into his stomach the second he locked eyes with him.

For a moment everything was paused, and then Naruto rushed over excitedly and threw his arm around his best _friend_, smiling broadly, "Sasuke!"

"You're early," Sasuke remarked absently.

"Couldn't sleep," Naruto told half the truth, "Ready for senior year?"

Sasuke walked up to the table and dropped his things in, grabbing the room key and heading to the same room they had from last year. (Junior and Senior year, except for roommate swaps, the living situation remained) Naruto, as talkative as he was, seemed over enthusiastic. It prompted Sasuke to ask, "What's wrong?" the minute he closed the door.

"What?"

"You're not acting yourself."

Naruto's face paled and Sasuke caught the hint of fear in his eyes. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto was a terrible liar. He shrugged, "Nothing. I'm excited for school."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not-"

"Naruto. I know you a little better than that."

"Can we talk about it another time, then?" Naruto looked out the window, "You'll probably figure it out anyway."

Sasuke saw the pain in his eyes and backed off a little, "Fine. But you _will _tell me." Naruto only nodded and wondered, _How does he see through me so easy?_

Sasuke had changed a lot too, Naruto had noticed. Or maybe he hadn't really, at all, but Naruto's eyes had opened a little wider. He always thought Sasuke was a good looking guy - but he never thought he was a _good _looking _guy_. Now, his appearance was absorbed fully; Milky skin matched his flowing elegance, long, dark locks hitting his sharp jaw line and highlighting not only that, but his dark, onyx orbs. As he bent over to unpack, a more perverse thought hit Naruto as he stared at his lower half - Pink tainted tan cheeks and Naruto quickly looked away. _So this might not be as easy as I hoped. It's just a phase, right? With him, at least, I mean. Yeah. A phase. I can get over that.._

Sasuke stood after he unpacked all his clothes and turned to see Naruto hadn't done much of anything yet, "Keeping them in your suitcase for a reason?" He added with a playful grin, "Or are you even more excited than me to graduate?" Sasuke was putting in the effort to evaporate whatever this awkward tension was. Both could tell.

"I'll do it a little later I guess," Naruto gave an awkward chuckle, "Want to head out and meet up with some people?"

Sasuke's lips twitched into a frown for a millisecond, "Why don't you head down? I'll join you in a bit. I was in the middle of reading an exciting chapter-"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto gave a bright grin, "Make sure you come down. If you don't, well.." He looked away.

"I'll be down Naruto," Sasuke let his eyes roam over the blonde quickly, "Go."

Naruto took a big breath of relief once he left the room. He knew Sasuke wouldn't join him. He needed to be away from him-

"Everything alright, Naruto?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Huh?" Naruto turned bright red, "Yeah, no problems, Shika."

Shikamaru assessed his disposition; A bit jittery, blatantly lying, sleep deprived.. Shikamaru smirked. _Finally, Naruto. _"Why don't you join us then? We're playing Frisbee out by the lake."

"Sounds fantastic." Naruto smiled.

Alone in their room, Sasuke assessed what transpired. He frowned; Now he was all alone without anything to do - that book had been a snore, in honest truth - because he sacrificed his mental health for the blonde with a quirky attitude and cheerful disposition. It was just so odd, for Naruto to keep something from him - even Sasuke didn't keep much from the blonde. Besides his undying gayness. He groaned, "Undying gayness. Even your thoughts sound flowery now, Sasuke.."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this one is rather short. I was going to combine it with the next chapter but I don't have time to edit them together at the moment because... It's my birthday! And as it's my birthday, I felt it was fitting to give to my fans :) You are seriously the nicest, caring bunch of people. I always love to see your reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy my party. Expect my next update not to be until next week though, I've got a rather huge birthday bash planned for this weekend and dresses are being cleaned, family is coming, etc. Sorry! My birthday today though will actually be pretty boring. I think there might be some kind of surprise planned, but I can't be sure. If not, it'll be lounging around all day. :P Well, enjoy this little bit of.. somewhat fluff. it's rather small. Like a fuzz ball. But enjoy it nonetheless!**

-x-x-x-

Sasuke hadn't failed to notice Naruto erratic behavior continue through the first week. He would be uncharacteristically untouchy, then overly so, as if to compensate, then return to being almost… fearful, of touching Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke had offered to walk with him by the lake, hoping to get him to talk, "I've given you time. Explain what's troubling you."

"I really don't want to tell you." Naruto said honestly.

"You really didn't want to tell me about your living conditions either, but I already knew and I didn't care. You doubt my acceptance and care for you."

"I over expect your care," Naruto mumbled, "Sasuke, please don't make me tell you."

"It's eating at you, whatever it is. You're just being… weird, Naruto." Sasuke didn't know how else to explain it, "You don't drag me out to do things. You don't intrude on my personal space, and then do so exceedingly so. You seem to be trying to make things appear normal, when it most certainly is not, and that is more troubling than anything else, because it means you have no plans on fixing the problem."

"I can't fix it," Naruto murmured, "I can't help it…"

"What are you-"

"Akamaru!" Kiba dived for the dog that came over the hill. It escaped and Naruto quickly rushed to catch the little thing. Sasuke's blood boiled, knuckles cracking at the intensity he pulled them into a fist with.

"Kiba, you and your damn dog-"

"I'm sorry," Kiba clutched Akamaru defensively, "I-"

"I don't want to hear it," Sasuke growled, "I'll report it if it happens-"

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto said, "It's getting dark and I'm tired. Let's go back to the room, okay?"

"Yeah, go back to your room," Kiba covered Akamaru's ears.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's grasp, "I don't like dogs."

Sasuke headed toward the room. He finally gets Naruto to say what's wrong and Kiba shows up. How long would they have to play around the issue?

"What's up his ass?" Kiba growled. _Why is everything an innuendo now? _Naruto inwardly groaned.

"He was trying to get me to say I'm-" Naruto flushed, "I'm afraid of thunder, haha!"

"You're afraid of thunder?" Kiba's brow raised.

"No, of course not," Naruto scratched his head, "I jumped this one time last year when it was thundering 'cause it woke me up and I was surprised, and he's been bugging me to admit it for the longest time now." He shot his eyes toward Sasuke's silhouette, "I'll uh, go talk to him. See you later, Kiba!"

Kiba looked at Akamaru after Naruto took off in a hurry after Sasuke. He looked at Akamaru who barked out something, "You think? Maybe they are…"

"Sasuke-"

"Drop it, Naruto," Sasuke looked at the blonde's firm hold on his wrist, "If it's so terrible that you won't tell me, perhaps I don't want to know."

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just, return to normal, okay?" Naruto's eyes flashed up to see the contorted features of Sasuke, who, for once, so openly showed concern from Naruto. He felt overwhelmed by the urge to hug Sasuke, but didn't.

"Sure," Naruto smiled weakly, "Sorry to trouble you."

Naruto was never sorry for things like that. Or, he never said it so non-chalantly. Sasuke turned away and entered the room without a word, questioning what could have happened to the blonde over the summer which made him so on edge.

Later that evening, when the blonde was asleep, Sasuke pulled out the letters he had received from the blonde, having saved all of them. He tried to pinpoint important things, perhaps a change of tone in the letters, something.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Did I ever tell you about my friend Shion? I haven't talked to her in forever, but I ran into while shopping for some groceries at a local market not so long ago. There's so much to catch up on with her. It's crazy seeing someone so differently than before, you know? She's really cool, I think you'd like her if you met her. Well, I miss you, so, write me back, okay?_

_-Naruto._

There had been no pompous 'From your best friend in the entire universe, Naruto!' or similar remark at the end. The message was short, as if rushed, and he hardly mentioned Sasuke. _It's crazy seeing someone so differently than before. _Sasuke looked at the blonde, horror so openly scribbling itself across his features that he thanked the heavens the blonde was asleep.

He had a… girlfriend? No. That wasn't it. Naruto would have said it. So, what then? He was pursuing her, unrequited? But Naruto would have written about that, seeking comfort from Sasuke. Had he… _done _something with her? He looked at the blonde's innocent features. Could that be the case? And… she couldn't be, pregnant, could she?

Sasuke shook his head again. The blonde was an idiot, but he wasn't _that _stupid. So what was troubling? Sasuke decided this whole matter was troubling _him _even more so at the moment, and that he really needed to rest his eyes. He'd confront Naruto sometime in the coming weeks. He wanted some time to pass before he tried to pick apart Naruto. Maybe, if he gave it time, the blonde would bend for him.

Sasuke flushed. _Bend for him? _Bad choice of words, Sasuke, bad choice of words.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again! My party was lovely, thank you for the birthday wishes! I think you're going to like the story from here on out, if you know what I mean ;P Totally not hinting major plot elements coming up. Naru-chan is just.. not discreet. Like me. xD Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. (P.s.- I've reached 50 favorites on this story[and more story alerts] which when I first posted, I was hoping would be the major goal to reach on this story. It's hardly half way done and I've already reached it! Oh my! Thank you so much:D)**

-x-x-x-

"Naruto?" Sasuke was careful, drawing out his name. Naruto jumped at hearing it on his tongue. He was so bad at this 'hiding' it thing. It was so much easier when Naruto was blissfully ignorant to his own.. ignorance.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you willing to talk yet?"

"I thought we were going to drop that," Naruto's fingers clenched the desktop in front of him. It was mid-October. It had been a few weeks, but Naruto hadn't normalized and Sasuke had only persisted.

"Fine, I'm not interested," Sasuke turned from the blonde, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the way Naruto eased, rather than confessed, as Sasuke had assumed he would do. Turning angrily to the blonde, he said once more, "Look, I know it's about that girl. What happened with her?"

Naruto tensed again, "Nothing."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"God no!" Naruto turned around, eyes wild at Sasuke, "I'm not even remotely interested in her!"

"So she's not why you've been upset?" Sasuke's brows furrowed together as he wonder how he had been wrong all this time.

"No- Well, it's complicated-" Naruto's face went stolid, "Let's drop it."

"No, I'm not going to drop it, Naruto," Sasuke was letting his emotions get the better of him for once, voice raising, "You tell me _everything_, even the unnecessary things like the color of your socks, yet you won't tell me what's up your ass. I'm afraid the stick poking up there might have hit your brain, or it will soon, because you aren't acting yourself!"

Sasuke was furious. Naruto could tell, he just.. Couldn't understand why. But Sasuke knew, as much as he tried to pretend he wasn't so upset over this. He was angered by very, very few things. To get emotion out of him meant you meant something to him. Meant you were under his skin. He had accepted that Naruto had gotten under his skin because he never did anything to anger him. But now.. Sasuke frowned. He wasn't even angry. He was terrified. Sasuke Uchiha, fearing none and friend of one, now feared.

The mention of anything up his ass made Naruto shutter. He looked at Sasuke with the same expressionless face he wore before, "Some things should be private."

"Not with you," Sasuke looked at him skeptically, "You're getting to be more trouble than your worth, Naruto."

"You're a load of trouble too!" Naruto's eyes ignited, "And you don't even know it!"

Sasuke flinched at Naruto's sudden change of tone. … He was to blame?

"It's.. me?" Sasuke softened his tone, "What did I do?" He touched Naruto's shoulder delicately. He had never 'done' anything to the blonde. The fact that he might be the reason causing the blonde so much discomfort was beyond him.

"Don't touch me," Naruto shrugged Sasuke's hand off bitterly, turning away from him. Sasuke's hand clamped hard on his shoulder and spun the blonde around wildly,

" '_Don't touch me'_ Really? Are you seriously that hurt and disgusted by me?" Sasuke dark eyes narrowed.

Naruto shook his head and looked away, "Just don't touch me, okay? I'm sorry."

"No, talk to me, please," Sasuke was so confused. All he ever did was try to make the blonde smile. What had he done that had repulsed the blonde so much that he didn't even want Sasuke to touch him? He knelt in front of the blonde so their eyes could meet the way he always did when he wanted Naruto to understand what he meant, "Naruto, please talk to me."

Naruto panicked, having Sasuke so close. He said the most irrational and rash things next in a strive to get Sasuke as far away from him as possible, "Just drop it! God, you get so touchy! Just… Just stop being such a faggot!"

Sasuke took two steps back, staggered. What? A… He.. knew? Naruto's eyes widened, "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

The next sound was the deafening crunch that resounded in Naruto's ears like church bells. Naruto couldn't see straight, but still managed to spot Sasuke's silhouette head through their dorm door, leaving Naruto, and his very misplaced nose, sitting in the chair.

Stumbling through the door himself, Naruto cupped a hand under his nose where his blood ran like a faucet and headed toward the bathroom. He'd have to fix it himself; Never mind the fact that he couldn't afford a hospital, he couldn't get Sasuke in trouble. Naruto just couldn't believe Sasuke had actually hit him.

Sasuke had stormed all the way to the lobby exit, where he hesitated, knuckles beginning to throb. He had hit the blonde with every ounce of strength he had, emotion overtaking him. Of all the words to call him- Sasuke thought about his knuckle, then about Naruto's nose. The idiot couldn't afford a hospital bill, and lord knows he was too much of a cry baby to put it back in place…

Naruto counted down from five. _Five… four… you can do it!... 3… 2… 1… ¾… ½… _Naruto grimaced, pinching at the throbbing cartilage but not getting any farther than that, letting out a whimper. His eyes were shut tight in pain. He wondered why he had never feared Sasuke. This was clear evidence that he probably should have, all those years. He just never thought Sasuke would actually-

"Count to three."

"One," Naruto didn't need to open his eyes to know who stood in front of him, "Two-"

Naruto began to let out a blood curdling scream, but Sasuke's fingers were quickly placed in his mouth, silencing him as Naruto bit down on them to numb out the pain. Sasuke took it in stride, unflinching as the blonde bit into him so harshly. When Naruto's muffled screams became nothing more than a whimper, Sasuke removed his hand and grabbed several tissues from beside the sink. He patted at the blood around Naruto's nose, which had already slowed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered when he finally regained some sense about him, "I'm-"

"an ass hole," Sasuke cut him off, pressing rather hard on the tender skin, feeling rather cruel as he cleaned him up. Naruto let out a whimper, "A helpless ass hole, that's even worse."

"Sasuke, I-"

"would be lost without you," Sasuke continued, "Because you're a helpless ass hole!"

He pressed the tissue against the tender skin again, causing Naruto to call out in pain. Gripping the tile, before Sasuke's fingers could touch him again, he caught his wrist in his hand, "Stop it."

"Stop what? Taking care of you?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto didn't childishly respond, but said quietly, looking at his already bruising, back in place nose, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I… my frustration was misdirected. My own insecurities overwhelmed me. You're nothing but fantastic to me. And yes, I don't deserve you."

He wouldn't look at Sasuke directly, but flicked his eyes the direction in which Sasuke stood, surprised to find his fingers still delicately curled around Sasuke's pale wrist. He let it go, hand dropping but Sasuke's, for a moment, remained suspended almost in shock. Naruto continued tenderly, "I don't want you to take care of me, when I deserve to suffer for that-"

"Shut up."

Naruto looked at the brunette, who looked more distraught than before. A moment of silence passed. Sasuke looked at the tissues in his hands, and, silently, he went back to work cleaning up Naruto. He was gentle this time. Naruto stood, unflinching, he watched Sasuke's eyes as they cleaned the blood. When there was dried patch, Sasuke licked his thumb and swiped it over the patch, accidentally grazing Naruto's upper lip. He hoped Sasuke didn't take note of the way his whole body stiffened.

"You've changed," Sasuke said softly, "Physically and mentally. You look tired. Have you been eating well?"

Naruto let out a low laugh, "Can you really be concerned for me right now, when I just did something so wrong? Can you really care despite that?"

"If I didn't, I'd have taken it off," Sasuke said quietly. It took Naruto a moment for it register, eyes immediately trailing down to where the blue hawk sat around Sasuke neck.

"Why?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke finished cleaning him up and replied dryly,

"Your nose will be fine if you ice it. It's late and I'm tired. Clean the floor and shower. I hate the smell of blood."

Sasuke left Naruto standing there. Standing there confused and frustrated. Sasuke didn't fare much better, pulling the covers up close to his neck and staring at the blonde's bed and questioning how things always managed to get so complicated. A fag. _Maybe you didn't mean it. But would you be so offended if you knew? _


End file.
